Shotgun Marriage
by Azurean
Summary: Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken Shizuru's father forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. Warning: There are chapters that contain LEMON.
1. Prologue

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She kissed Natsuki's lips in hunger and desperation as her hand moved in her girlfriend's clothed chest and squeezes one of the mounds. Shizuru heard a moan and it encouraged her to go further. Natsuki has been away for a week because of a seminar that needs her presence. And being away from the woman for a whole week is driving her near insanity. Good thing that Natsuki had finally comes back and prevented that for happening. Bad news is, Shizuru could no longer control the desire that was overtaking her entire being; she misses Natsuki terribly, her touch, her warm body next to hers and the sweet/ passionate kisses they always share. Even if, they always make out and inseparable, they never pass that stage yet. She had been Natsuki's girlfriend for almost a year now but they still never had sex, she even seduced the woman many times before but Natsuki had a strong control on herself, they even argued about this issue before if why her girlfriend wouldn't have sex with her and the answer she always get is that she's still young and it frustrates her sometimes. True, that Natsuki is older than her. But the difference on their age is just three years. Natsuki's twenty three while she is twenty but her stubborn girlfriend makes a big deal out of it.

Her relationship with Natsuki is a secret and only few people knows about it. Why? Simply, Natsuki is the current school director of Garderobe University, the school where she's also currently enrolled and on her third year.

"Wait ..." said Natsuki holding onto her shoulder to stop her advances. "Shizuru, this is your house."

"Ara, yes it is."

Natsuki sighed and with one swift move from the woman, she found herself lying on her back and Natsuki hovering above her. "You don't get it do you?"

"Don't get what?"

"Well, this is your house, your bedroom and we are on your bed..." A paused "... and we are in a very compromising position ..." words were cut as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled the woman down for a searing kiss.

"I don't see any problem with that, we always kiss whenever we had the chance."

"But not on top of a bed!" Natsuki exclaimed. "What if your parents see us?"

Natsuki is granted with a smile of assurance and a peck on the lips. "Don't worry. My parents always knock before they enter my room."

"But still..." she cuts Natsuki off once again with a kiss as she moves her hands on the woman's shoulders, down to her girlfriend's chest and down to that flat stomach. "We should stop."

"No." she protested and inserted her left hand underneath Natsuki's shirt and touches her soft skin.

"Shizuru ... stop." Natsuki said and leans back. She pouted and looked at her girlfriend annoyed.

"Why won't you let me make love to you?"

"You're not ready!"

'_This topic again' _she thought. "I am ready." She said quietly and sat up on the bed and about to leave the bed when a pair of strong arms pulled her back down to bed.

"I'm sorry." Said Natsuki but she turned her head to the side to avoid the woman's eyes. "Forgive me." Whispered Natsuki on her ear followed by a kiss on her neck. "Please..."

She looked at Natsuki's eyes. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why won't you make love to me?"

"Because ... I want us to be married first"

"Then let's get married now or tomorrow."

"It's not that easy!" Natsuki exclaimed and disappointment can be seen on her eyes. "Sweetheart, you're still young and being tied up in a marriage at young age isn't easy, once you got married there are things that you could no longer do."

"Like what?"

"Dating... I guess..."

"But I don't want to date anyone except for you besides I'm already twenty and I know, what I want and that's to be with you ... forever." She said and looked at Natsuki sceptically. "You're the one who isn't ready to get married, aren't you?" she accused.

"What? Of course not! I want to marry you and only you."

"Then prove it." She dared, closing the distance between their lips.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

"KRUGER NATSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" an ear splitting yell, jerked Natsuki away from Shizuru.

"Shit!" Natsuki exclaimed in fright when she saw Ken Fujino. Shizuru's father standing at the doorway of her girlfriend's bedroom and glaring daggers at her, she hurriedly grabs her discarded shirt and puts it on. "You said your parents knock before entering your room?" she asked and didn't notice that Fujino Ken had left the room.

"They do..." Said Shizuru as the brunette sat up on the bed and watched her in amusement as she walks around the room in panic.

"This is not the time to be amused, Shizuru." She said and about to leave the room when Shizuru's father blocks her way.

"Where do you think you're going, Kruger?" Shizuru's father asked dangerously as he raised the shotgun he's holding and points it to her.

"Oh, shit! Shit!... Mr. Fujino ... sir, we could talk this out... it's not what you think." she said in panic and step back, away from the man.

"You don't know what I'm thinking right now, Kruger... You have no idea..."

After watching for awhile, Shizuru decided to put a stop on her father's rampage. "That's enough, Father." She said and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"W... what are you doing, Shizuru!"

Shizuru looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to protect you..."

"Step aside, Shizuru." Ken said without lowering the gun.

"No, Father. Not until you put away that gun."

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. But I'm not going to put this gun away not until Kruger says that she's going to take responsibility for what she did to you."

"But nothing happened!" She protested.

"Nothing happen? Nothing happen? That's bull****, Kruger!" Ken growled.

"But that's the truth, Mr. Fu... sir!"

Ken chuckled sarcastically. "I don't know if I'm going to believe you, Kruger... I saw you on top of my daughter almost naked. Tell me, how are you going to explain yourself with that situation?" She opened her mouth to reason out but closed it again when she couldn't think of anything. "See... I'm right..."

"Father, please..." Shizuru interjected to get her Father's attention. "You said that Natsuki must take responsibility for what she did. What exactly is your point?"

"It's very simple actually..." said Ken and smirk at her direction. "Kruger must promise to marry you... in two weeks time."

"You're crazy!" She shouted in anger.

"Ara ..." Shizuru mumbled as she turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. But I think I'm going to agree with my Father with this."

"What?"

Shizuru smiled and put a finger on her cheek. "Well, you know that I want to marry you right?"

"W..."

"So, I'm taking this chance that my Father is offering me."

"You can't!" She howled, pulling her hair in frustration. "This is no time for your jokes, Shizuru! This is a serious matter! We are talking about marriage here."

"Why?" Shizuru asked, covering her face and started to sniff. "I thought you love me?"

Her eyes widen as she heard Shizuru sniff. "W... are you crying?"

"What do you think? She's laughing?" Shizuru's father huffed.

"Gaah! I can't believe this is happening ..." she muttered and embraces Shizuru. "Hey, stop crying. I love you..."

"Then you want to marry me, right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"I'm waiting for your answer, Kruger."

"Y... ye... I guess... well, ummm..." She let out a breath and looks up at the ceiling before turning her gaze back on Shizuru's anticipating orbs. "Alright, you win. I will marry you."

Shizuru smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Shiz." She replied and looked at Ken. "I'll bring my mother tomorrow night so we could all talk about the things that must be done."

"That's good enough. I expect Ms. Saeko tomorrow night over dinner then?"

"Yes of course."

Satisfied, Fujino Ken left his daughter's room shooking his head in amusement and let out a light laugh as he recalled the things that had transpire in front of him. In truth, Ken likes Natsuki for his daughter because the woman loves and respected Shizuru and treats her for what she deserves. Unlike his daughter's previous suitors who were all only after her beauty, money and fame, they never really saw the real Shizuru. And it's only a bonus that he caught the two on a compromising position, that he wisely had taken advantage of, to finally tied Kruger Natsuki to his family. "Ah! The spirit of youth! I should tell Sayako about the good news."

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

"Morning, Mom." A young woman who would pass as her younger version greeted Saeko, who is sitting on the chair provided for the head of the family around the long table of Kruger household, while the younger woman sat on the other end.

"Good morning, Natsuki." she greeted back as she folded the newspaper she's reading and put it aside. And then she felt it, the tension surrounding her daughter. She looked straight at her daughter's emerald orbs, the first difference between the two of them since her eyes were grey. "What's wrong?" she asked stoically and noticed how her daughter gulped and stiffened on her seat. "So, what is it?" she asked once again and waited for the young woman to speak up.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yes, unless you tell me that you're getting married." She said and smiled inwardly when her daughter's eyes widen in bewilderment. _I think I just hit the jackpot._

"Well, I am..."

'_Oh, so she's getting married!' _She thought then frowns. _'Wait a minute! Married? My little girl is getting married? This is unacceptable!' _

"Pardon?" she asked with arched brow.

"I'm getting married, Mom."

Her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"To whom you are going to be married with?"

"Shizuru"

'_Oh, the Kyoto couples daughter. Well, that's to be expected.' _"Are you talking about your Kyoto born girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and what's with the question like I have another girlfriend." Natsuki pouted making her smile inwardly.

"My apologies..." She said giggling and heard a grunt. "Well then..." a pause "how come I wasn't informed about this earlier? When did you propose? I thought you're still waiting for Shi – chan to graduate from college?"

"I didn't propose..."

'_That's interesting.' _She thought but didn't interrupt and waited for Natsuki to continue.

"Her father ... Mr. Fujino... caught us..."

"Caught you?" now her interests were perk. _'What could have happen?' _she asked silently and listened as her daughter started telling her of what had happened at the Fujino's. "HAHAHAHAHA!" a loud laugh erupted around the dining room and a blushing Natsuki tried to cover her face in embarrassment when servants rush to the room to check if what was happening.

"Mom, shut up already!"

'_Wow! That's really funny.' _She thought after hearing Natsuki's story. "I guess I should congratulate Mr. Ken on his way of tying you into marriage ... A shot gun, huh?"

"You know, it's not funny to be at the receiving end of that shot gun."

"True ... but the outcome was good too, right?" she said knowingly.

"You're right. So, are you free tonight? I told Shizuru's father that I'll bring you to their house over dinner so we could talk about all the things that need to be done."

"I will be free especially if it involves the happiness of my precious daughter."

"Oh, shut up ... your embarrassing me." Said Natsuki with burning cheeks and avoided her teasing eyes. "And thanks for your support..."

"Anything for my summer princess"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

_She tiptoed on her toes as Shizuru reached out her hand to grab the book she needed which was place on the top most part of the shelves inside the library one afternoon. And a smile grazes her lips when she finally got hold of the book but before she could pull it out a hand sneaks in behind her, making her squeak in surprise and lost her footing but before anything could happen to her, a strong arm encircled her waist and held her steadily._

"_Easy there..." a husky familiar voice whispered on Shizuru's ear making her knees go weak and her heart to start beating faster when she felt warm breath touching her skin. "Are you alright?" _

_Shizuru closed her eyes tightly as she composes herself and when she's sure that she had a full control on her body. She opened her eyes and tried to free herself from the arm that was still holding her. But to her surprised, the arm that was wrapped around her tightened its hold and pulled her closer to its owner. "D... director...?"_

_As if broken from her own oblivion, Natsuki loosen her hold on the young woman in her arm. "Sorry..." she apologized as she reluctantly pulled her hand to her side and step back._

_Shizuru turned around and smiled at the cobalt haired woman. "Thank you ..." But the young director shook her head._

"_It wouldn't have happened in the first place if I didn't surprise you like that ... so I'm sorry." Said Natsuki and held out the book that Shizuru was trying to get. _

_Shizuru took the book and nodded. "Thank you for the help once again, Director. If you'll excuse me I'll go ahead now." She said and turned around to leave when she heard the cobalt haired woman speak, making her eyes widen in mix emotions._

"_Take care, Ms. Fujino Shizuru."_

'_**She knows my name... but how?'**__ Shizuru thought as she continued to walks away without looking back on Garderobe University's new director._


	2. Chapter 1

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

_Eight months earlier..._

A young woman with shoulder length chestnut hair smiled at what her friend had said, and her luscious lips pouted when being teased but her captivating carmine orbs glint with mischief as she retorts playfully. Her name is Fujino Shizuru; One of the top students of Garderobe University. Idolized and envied by many, a living goddess and the symbol of perfection. But nobody was good enough to capture her fragile heart.

"Hey, did you guys hear the newest gossip around the campus?" a boyish looking young woman with short ebony hair asked as she fixed her glasses that has fallen on the tip of her nose. The young woman is Harada Chie, one of Shizuru's closest and true friends, a member of Garderobe's newspaper club. The gossip queen as other people describes her.

"What kind of gossip this time?" another young lass asked in bored tone as she flips back the short red locks that had fallen on her face. Nobody might believe her but the young woman was a friend of Shizuru just like Chie. Yuuki Nao might appear as a rude person to others but to her friends, she's just a lost kitten that needs guidance.

"I just hope it's juicy enough." Said Tokiha Mai audaciously, the most talented in cooking among Shizuru's friends and with her striking auburn hair and perfect size of bust. She's truly a perfect model for a playboy magazine.

"Oh, don't worry. I assure you that this gossip is juicy enough." Senoh Aoi sneered. Her long tanned colored hair covered her face as she pulled out her laptop from its case and started typing on the keys viciously. The young woman was Chie's partner in crime and Shizuru's source of information.

"So, what kind of gossip is this?" at last, Shizuru spoke with her thick accented yet smooth voice after being silent for sometime as she listened to her friends conversation. She, among her four friends were in the Garderobe's cafeteria and enjoying their lunch, while talking about the events that were happening around them when Chie told them about the newest gossip circulating the campus.

But before Chie could even open her mouth to speak, their attentions were caught on the ruckus happening at the cafeteria's entrance.

Shizuru frowns as the group of students parted ways, as if giving way to a queen who decided to step down from her throne. She shook her head in disappointment when the first person to appear on her view is none other than Lu Anh. Garderobe's student council president and it's no surprise that students around the campus admires her and surrounds her most of the time. Well, the young woman was holding the highest position that a student could achieved in a school. But what confuses her is when a teaching staff followed behind Lu Anh. Suguira Midori, the ever jolly instructor of Physical Education with messy maroon hair and the only woman who would declare herself as forever seventeen during the first day of each semester.

And then it happens, Shizuru's breath hitch at the sight of the woman walking behind Suguira Midori. The woman has long cobalt hair and the most striking emerald orbs that she had seen. The woman that she could say, the most beautiful creature she laid her eyes on.

As the three walked past the five lass's table, Shizuru never averted her gaze and for just a split of second hers and the cobalt haired woman's eyes met. The second that they never knew would change them in the near future.

"Wow, so the gossip was true after all." Chie said that caught Shizuru, Mai and Nao's attention.

"Well, enlighten us already!" Nao exclaimed, impatience was evident in her voice.

"We only heard this from our club president and she too wasn't sure if it's true or not. But after seeing that small parade well that concludes everything." Chie let out a breath as she continued. "Director Kazahana Mashiro has resigned from her position as Garderobe University's school director and the person taking her position will be Kruger Natsuki, she's the woman that Ms. Suguira and Ms. Lu escorting."

"But she looks so young." Voiced out Mai, and Shizuru agreed with her silently.

'_If it's true that she's the new school director, she's really young for the position and it seems that she's only in her early twenties. Who should be enjoying her life with night outs, camping, etc. And not killing her-self with boredom because of paper works.' _Shizuru thought grimly.

"She is young!" said Aoi in a matter – of – factly tone, averting her gaze away from her laptop to looked at the other four. "I mean Ms. Kruger Natsuki, born August fifteen, in year nineteen eighty eight. An alumnus of Tokyo U..." a pause followed by wiggling of a finger. "... Where she took up her course in Bachelor of Science in Chemistry and passed her licensure examination last January two thousand and nine. And she's also Director Kazahana's niece ... and another thing, Ms. Kruger was single by the way with lots of suitors not just from male species but also from female species." She smirked while looking at the four young women gaping at her. "So, questions?"

Shizuru who couldn't help but be amaze at Aoi's ability asked. "Where did you get all those information? I mean, I know that you're resourceful but I never knew that you can also gather information's on private people."

"I have my sources from here and there and I can assure you, they're all reliable."

Three days had passed since the introduction of a new school director for Garderobe University. And instantly, the whole university's school body admired the newly appointed director and became the new inspiration for many.

-0-

Shizuru and Mai are comparing notes from their previous class one morning as they wait for their next class to start. When the bell finally rings and the door to the lecture's room they're currently in, was push opened. Suddenly, everyone became silent when the new school director entered the room with the air of authority surrounding her as she strode towards the teacher's desk. The cobalt haired woman puts down the things she's carrying on the table and wrote her full name on the white board and with a swift move, she faces the whole class with a stern gaze casting on each student, making them all shivers in fear and for some reason it doesn't affect Shizuru.

And for the second time, carmine orbs met emerald. Shizuru tried looking away when she noticed that those emerald orbs were focused on her but to no avail. Because every time, she tries to avert her gaze an invisible force was pulling her back. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she returned her gaze on the cobalt haired woman and for the first time in her twenty years of living in the world, her heart started to beat faster when the cobalt haired woman smiled at her for the first time. She even felt her cheeks burning when those emerald orbs looked at her in amusement. _'Ara, this is so wrong!' _Her mind screamed silently and then again her world started to spin around her because of the different sensations she's feeling, when she finally heard the cobalt haired woman's deep and husky voice started speaking. _'Get a grip of your-self!' _she scolded herself.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Kruger Natsuki and I'm pretty sure that all of you knew if what's my role in this school, am I right?"

"Yes, Director Kruger."

"Prof. Helen Youko... Your Inorganic Chemistry instructor couldn't make it to your class today since she has some matters to attend to. That is why I'm here today, as her substitute."

Shizuru frowns as she listened to the cobalt haired woman's lecture and ponders to herself if what is it she's doing in that class in the first place, since she's a business management student and her curriculum doesn't include any science especially chemistry. _'I hate science! So, what in the world am I doing in here? Oh, right ... the reason was Mai, well Mai is a pharmacy student and chemistry is one of her major subjects unlike mine. So, what am I doing in here again? Ah, I remember now. It's Kanzaki Reito's fault! That coward, no back bone childhood of mine! And why did I agree with him to enrol in this subject again? Ara ... Yes, Reito had a crush ... I mean head over hills in love with Mai and he persuaded me to enrol in this hellish subject so he could get closer to her. Gah! How stupid! You'll pay for this Reito!'_ she snapped back to reality when she noticed that her classmates were now standing and packing their own belongings on their bags. "Is it over?"

"Yeah" Mai replied looking at Shizuru in confusion. "You're not listening to the lecture?"

"Ara ... you're right..."

"That's unusual ... for you not to listen." A man standing next to Shizuru's seat said.

"_It's your entire fault!" _Shizuru hissed and gathered all her things and left the room.

Reito looked at Mai and pointed himself with a finger. "What did I do?"

"Who knows." Shrugging, Mai gathered her things and followed her friend leaving a puzzled male, who looks up front to the young school director.

"Don't ask me cause I don't have the slightest idea." the woman said and left.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

It's been a week since the day she took over the position of Garderobe University's school director, and it's been a week since the first time Kruger Natsuki laid her eyes on the most beautiful human being that she had seen in her entire life. She leaned back on her comfy swivel chair inside her office, _Garderobe's school director office. _And stared at the room's ceiling in deep thoughts, and soon her lips smiled as she remembered a certain young woman. She hates to admit it, but she knew that she's starting to fall for a certain young woman and she must render it at all cost, for what she's feeling was forbidden. _'Number one rule, a student – teacher intimate relationship is forbidden.'_

'_Forbidden love affair, how ironic' _Natsuki thought as she softly rubs her temple and try to get rid of, the headache that starting to prick her head. '_But really, how can a person stop ones heart if it has already fallen so deeply?' _another question that she doesn't have an answer. _'Fujino Shizuru, what have you done to me?'_

Natsuki straightened herself on her chair when she heard the soft knocks on the door and her secretary's head peeks in. "Yes, Arika?"

"Director, Prof. Helen Youko is asking for your assistance in the laboratory."

"Tell her that I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Director."

Natsuki stood up from her chair and grabs her lab coat on her way out and proceeded towards the laboratory building.

"Today, we are going to conduct our very first experiment for this semester." Prof. Helen said, loud enough for everyone inside the laboratory to hear. Helen Youko, the woman with short bronzed colour hair, a chemist just like Natsuki but the woman was an alumnus of Garderobe U that the former director Kazahana Mashiro recruited. "And also Director Kruger will be helping us."

Natsuki looks around the room searching for one single person and then emerald orbs found carmine. Looking back at her in confusion, she smiled and the other blushes just like before. Every time their eyes found each other. But in just a split of seconds, her composure is gone. Her eyes were wide in frustration as she yelled. "Is that Ether?" and the image of Director Kruger Natsuki has been turned to something new.

"Yes" squeak by one of the male students.

"No Ether or any flammable chemicals near the Bunsen burner!" Natsuki shouted as she strode towards the students table that were handling the said chemicals. "And you!" she pointed another. "Why aren't you wearing your lab coat?"

"I ..."

Natsuki turned around and faces Helen Youko. "Prof. Helen! What are you teaching your students?"

"Science..." said Youko in nonchalance and Natsuki glared at her. "Oh, relax Director ..." a wave of a hand. "If there's no fire and a little bit of explosion, a student will never learn their lessons."

"I don't want to see my LABORATORY in FIRE!"

"Really, but that's not the rumours I heard from a colleague of mine back in Tokyo U." A smirked and to the shock of their students, Director Kruger Natsuki's face flushed. "Oopps... sorry, I think I hit the jackpot."

"B ... BAKA!" shouted Natsuki in embarrassment. And with that one word, Director Kruger Natsuki's image is change. She's not the strict and scary person that everyone assumed, she's just another human being with pros and cons and a person who happens to held the highest position in Garderobe University.

"So, is everyone ready for their first experiment?" asked Youko enthusiastically as she claps her hands to get everyone's attention, since she already accomplished the true purpose of taunting Natsuki. _To let the whole school that Kruger Natsuki is kind and understanding. And a science freak! _

"Yes ma'am!" everyone replied.

"YOU...!" suddenly, Natsuki shouted once again and everyone in the room turned their attention towards her but she ignored them as she walked towards the laboratory's door where a blonde haired woman was standing while grinning at her evilly. "IT'S ALL OF YOUR DOING ISN'T IT!" she accused.

"Oopps..." The blonde reacted cheekily and cast a quick glance to Youko. "Thanks for the help, Youko!" she said and left in a hurry before Natsuki could lay a hand on her.

"HARUKA, YOU ASS!"

"It's just a greeting from me, Kruger! Yukino and I will meet you later for our job interview." the blonde yelled as she retreated.

Natsuki frowned and looked at Youko. "What does she mean by that? And what is she doing here?"

"Well, Garderobe was short in teaching staff so Ms. Maria posted ads for two new employees and Ms. Armitage Haruka and Ms. Crysiant Yukino applied for the positions. I'm pretty sure that Ms. Maria had informed you about this, because I've seen the request papers and it has your signatures." Natsuki rubbed her temples in disbelief on forgetting about the documents that the head of HR Department had made her signed three days ago. "You forgot about it, don't you?"

"...Yeah..."

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

"Wow! I guess I'm going to like our new school director." Mai said to Shizuru with a smile as they watched in shocked at the events that had transpired in front of them.

Shizuru nodded and turned her gaze on her lab manual but from time to time she found herself sneaking a quick look on the young director's direction. _'Ara ... I think I am too.' _

"She's coming..." Mai whispered anxiously.

"What do ...?"

"Need some help in here, Ladies?" A husky voice asked behind Shizuru.

'_Ara... that voice...' _thought Shizuru and turned her head to see if who spoke, only to be whipped back when she saw Kruger Natsuki as her heart started to beat faster.

"I guess... you don't need my help then." Natsuki said when she didn't get any response.

Shizuru's eyes widen when she felt the cobalt haired woman turned around to leave and did something that she never expected that herself would do, she grabbed the young director's arm preventing the cobalt haired woman from leaving but she let go of it instantly when she realized what she had just done. "I... I'm sorry."

Natsuki smiled. "It's alright, so anything that I could help you with?"

"Thank you for the offer, Director Kruger. But I'm almost done with the experiment so it's alright." Shizuru rejected politely.

"Then... I take my leave now."

Shizuru nodded in appreciation and watched the young director approached another table. "What's with you earlier?" Whispered Mai as her auburn haired friend leans to her.

"What?"

"You know... when Director Kruger about to leave... you suddenly grabbed her arm and then when she offered you help, you rejected her."

Shizuru looks down on her hands then shook her head. "I really don't know why I did that." She said.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

Natsuki looks up from the resumes of Armitage Haruka and Crysiant Yukino when she heard knocks on the door of her office and the door was being push opened, revealing her secretary and standing behind the woman was two more women that Natsuki knew very well but didn't say anything and stayed calmly on her seat.

"Director, Ms. Armitage and Ms. Crysiant are here to see you for their job interviews."

"Thank you, Arika. Please let them in." Arika nodded and stepped aside to let the two women enter the room before closing it and returned to her desk. Once the door was closed, Natsuki hastily stood up from her chair while grinning happily as she approached the two and gave each woman a tight hug. "It's good to see you two! And when did you two get back and why I wasn't informed about your return?" she asked as she stepped back.

"Oi! One question at a time!" said Haruka.

"Well I can't help it! You two left the country right after graduation!" Natsuki accused.

Armitage Haruka, the woman with blonde hair and Crysiant Yukino, the woman with short chestnut coloured hair and wearing glasses were Natsuki's friends and classmates back in Tokyo U and before their graduation day, each of them received job offers from different biggest companies outside Japan. But Natsuki decided to remain and accepted the job that the Sears Pharmaceutical had offered her while the two women accepted the jobs offered to them and left.

"Sorry about that, Natsuki but we really do want to surprise you, that's why we didn't tell you anything about us returning in the country." Yukino explained apologetically.

"And what about this resumes you two had passed?" Natsuki asked grabbing the papers on top of her desk and showed it on the two women.

"About that... well, it's up to you if you're going to hire us to become part of your teaching staff."

"W..."

"We decided to stay in the country for good and after hearing that you're now the new school director of this university and saw the advertisement. We decided to try and apply." Haruka said cutting Natsuki off.

Natsuki smiled broadly at the two women. "Then... I'm happy to have you two here in Garderobe."

"And things will be just like before when we're still in Tokyo U." Haruka said and the three of them laughs as they remembered their days as students.

"I agree with that, Haru – chan!" an enthusiastic voice said out loud when the door to Natsuki's office has been opened without warning as Midori entered the room and following behind her was Youko. "You two should have at least says hi before going to Youko!" Midori said pouting and approached the two and crushed them on a tight hug. "But really welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, Midori san." Yukino replied, returning the hug while Harula struggled to free herself from Midori's arms.

"You never changes, Midori." Haruka huffed after she got herself free from Midori.

"Well, who needs a change? I'm happy the way I am now."

"Yeah whatever..." Haruka said rolling her eyes.

'_Just like old times.' _Natsuki thought in nostalgia.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

She tiptoed on her toes as Shizuru reached out her hand to grab the book she needed which was place on the top most part of the shelves inside the library one afternoon. And a smile grazes her lips when she finally got hold of the book but before she could pull it out a hand sneaks in behind her, making her squeak in surprise and lost her footing but before anything could happen to her, a strong arm encircled her waist and held her steadily.

"Easy there..." a husky familiar voice whispered on Shizuru's ear making her knees go weak and her heart to start beating faster when she felt warm breath touching her skin. "Are you alright?"

Shizuru closed her eyes tightly as she composes herself and when she's sure that she had a full control on her body. She opened her eyes and tried to free herself from the arm that was still holding her. But to her surprised, the arm that was wrapped around her tightened its hold and pulled her closer to its owner. "D... director...?"

As if broken from her own oblivion, Natsuki loosen her hold on the young woman in her arm. "Sorry..." she apologized as she reluctantly pulled her hand to her side and step back.

Shizuru turned around and smiled at the cobalt haired woman. "Thank you ..." But the young director shook her head.

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if I didn't surprised you like that ... so I'm sorry." Said Natsuki and held out the book that Shizuru was trying to get.

Shizuru took the book and nodded. "Thank you for the help once again, Director. If you'll excuse me I'll go ahead now." She said and turned around to leave when she heard the cobalt haired woman speak, making her eyes widen in mix emotions.

"Take care, Ms. Fujino Shizuru."

'_She knows my name... but how?' _Shizuru thought as she continued to walks away without looking back on Garderobe University's new director.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

"_Come on make a wish! It's almost time for meteor shower!" Yukino yelled in excitement as she stood up dragging Natsuki with her before turning her gaze back at the dark sky. "You'll never know your wish might come true!"_

"_W..."_

"_It's starting!"_

_Natsuki's eyes widen as falling stars lighted up the vast dark sky and couldn't help but to hope and say her silent wish. 'I wish everything will be alright.' _

_Yukino smiled and shouts on top of her lungs. "I WISH FOR NATSUKI'S FEELINGS TO BE RETURNED BY THE PERSON SHE'S GOING TO CONFESS TO!"_


	3. Chapter 2

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

**A/N: **This chapter is short! Ciao! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Another frustrated sigh was heard from a certain cobalt haired woman as she drinks the remaining beer from the can she's holding. It's Friday night, women's night out. So Natsuki along with her friends/ teaching staff; Midori, Youko, Yukino and Haruka were out on a beach and rented a cottage for the night. Their group started drinking right after having their dinner because they don't have to worry about having hangovers later on since the next day is weekends and they got two days to rest before returning to the harsh reality of school. She watched as Midori makes fun of Haruka, who in return would retort and try to counter the red haired woman's teasing. With another sigh, she decided to leave the room to get some air.

Yukino sat down next to Natsuki, who was sitting on the three step wooden stair in the front porch of the cottage they rented for the night and smiled timidly when the cobalt haired woman looks her way quizzically. "I saw you leaving the room and noticed that you had been sighing all night... something on your mind?" Natsuki shook her head and smiled at the woman before turning her gaze on the dark sea. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Natsuki ponders on the things that have been going on to her life since the first day she took the position of being Garderobe U's school director. And if she's going to confide into someone, her best choice will be the woman sitting next to her, Yukino. The two of them were introduced to each other by their common friend Haruka during their second year in Tokyo U. At first, Yukino was distant and shy around her but things had change as they spent more time with each other and eventually became a confidant with one another. "What can you say about the number one rule for teachers?"

"What rule?"

"_Teacher – student love affair..."_

"Was forbidden ..." Yukino finished for Natsuki who nodded in return.

"Was it really wrong if a Teacher falls in love with their student?"

Yukino frowns as she watched Natsuki stared in the dark sea with a distant look on her face. She let out a breath and looks up at the stars that were trying to lighting up the vast dark sky. "I don't think it's wrong if a Teacher falls in love with their student. As long that their feelings for each other were true love and not just lust because those two has different meanings. So, are you in love with one of your students?" she asked unabashed.

Hearing Yukino's blunt question, Natsuki felt her cheeks burning but decided to tell her friend the truth. "... I think I am..."

"Did you confess?"

"Not yet."

"Are you scared?"

"Maybe..."

"Why?"

"Because she might find it disgusting, I mean... I'm the school director, the students supposed to be second parent in school... and I'm a woman."

"So, it's a she...? Well, I don't know how to respond with that but you'll only know the answer after you tell her about your feelings."

"What if she rejects me? I mean some people don't like homosexual relationships."

"Then life must go on and find someone else... if she rejects you that is..." Yukino said and a smile was formed on her lips as she turned her head to face Natsuki. "Why don't you make a wish?" she suggested.

"What? I'm not a chi..."

"Come on make a wish! It's almost time for meteor shower!" Yukino yelled in excitement as she stood up dragging Natsuki with her before turning her gaze back at the dark sky. "You'll never know your wish might come true!"

"W..."

"It's starting!"

Natsuki's eyes widen as falling stars lighted up the vast dark sky and couldn't help but to hope and say her silent wish. _'I wish everything will be alright.' _

Yukino smiled and shouts on top of her lungs. "I WISH FOR NATSUKI'S FEELINGS TO BE RETURNED BY THE PERSON SHE'S GOING TO CONFESS TO!"

"B... BAKA!" Natsuki exclaimed in flushed face after hearing what Yukino had just shouted.

"So, who's the unlucky woman that you had fallen in love with?" asked Haruka behind Natsuki and Yukino, making the two women whipped around in surprised and saw the three women they left inside, now standing in the door while looking at them with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"How long that you three has been standing there?" asked Natsuki with a sigh as she digs her fingers on her hair.

"Since Yukino left the room." – Haruka.

"You know that you could talk to us, right?" – Youko.

"We are your friends, Natsuki – chan. So if you have problems don't hesitate to ask us for help." – Midori.

"Don't worry everything's going to be alright." – Yukino.

"You're right." Natsuki said and smiled appreciatively at her friends.

"So, who's the woman?" asked Midori and the other three looked at Natsuki in anticipation for the cobalt haired woman to tell them.

"Fujino ... Shizuru..."

"WHAT!" "NO WAY!" "WOW!" "THIS WILL BE TOUGH!" was all the different reactions Natsuki got after mentioning the young woman's name, the woman who completely captured her heart.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

Shizuru stared confused at the ceiling of her dorm room as she recounted in her mind the events that had happened in the library earlier. The warm body of Kruger Natsuki pressed up behind her, making her knees go weak and the comfort and secured feelings that she had also felt when the woman's arm holds her steadily. All those feelings were confusing her because it's the first time that she felt this for someone. _'What is happening to me?' _she turned her gaze on her roommate/ friend who was busy doing her homework in one of the study tables provided for each occupant in a room. "Hey, Mai..." she hesitated as she sat up on her bed.

"Hmmm...?" Mai hummed without looking at Shizuru since she's trying to finish her homework that is due by Monday. And she doesn't have much time to do it later since she'll be working on her part time job for the following two days.

"How does it feel to fall in love?"

Mai's hand halted from its fast writing when that one single innocent question was aired in the room and she never expected this question coming from her friend/ roommate Fujino Shizuru, of all people. And before she could even open her mouth to give an answer, another innocent question was shot to her.

"How would you know that you're in love?"

With this question, Mai let go of her pen and turned her chair around to face Shizuru and saw how lost her friend was. She let out a defeated sigh and this caught the brunette's attention. _'Now what am I going to tell her.' _she thought silently when carmine orbs looked at her expectantly. "Shizuru, do you have someone you like?"

"I do... You, Nao, Chie, Aoi..."

"Shiz, not that kind of like..." Mai cuts off and rubbed her scalp trying to find the right answer to her friend's question. _'I never knew that Shizuru was too innocent about this kind of stuff.' _

"I don't understand, you asked me if there's someone I like so I..."

"I know, I know... how should, I put it... I mean you like me, Nao, Chie and Aoi, right?"

"Yes."

"Then that feeling of _like_ was for a friend... The _like _that I was talking about is somewhat like _love. _A feeling that you will only feels when the right person comes into your life. I really don't know how to explain it but when the right time comes you'll know it." Mai tried to explain to the best of her ability.

"What are the things you've felt when you realize that you liked Tate?"

Mai blushed at Shizuru's question. _'God! Being asked about this kind of questions is embarrassing!' _

Seeing the hesitation on her auburn haired friend, Shizuru looks down on her hands. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay... I'll answer that. The first time, I met Tate... I hated him because he was such a pervs until I finally saw the real him and found myself falling for him..."

"How?" asked Shizuru frowning.

"Uh... every time I see him, my heart would start beating fast and sometimes he makes me smile just after seeing him... and he even makes me blush whenever I caught him looking at me or just simply smiling at me... and when he holds me, he gives me this strange feelings that I felt like I was safe and warm and the comfort that he's emitting was far more different from what my family could give... I mean being with him was confusing..."

'_Heart beating fast, those blushes, strange feelings? It's all the same on what I always felt around Director Kruger! Does that mean I'm in love with the Director? Oh! God! This mustn't happen these feelings are forbidden!' _ Shizuru thought and shook her head in denial at the things that she had just realized.

"So, do you like someone, Shiz?"

Shizuru's eyes widen after hearing the word _like _and shook her head. "No... No, I don't like anyone."

"Oh, okay then..."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Natsuki averted her gaze away from the plate of pasta in front of her when she felt a nudge on her side. "What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone as she looked at Haruka.

"Your dream girl is here." The blonde said gesturing to the group of female students that were standing at the entrance door of Garderobe U's cafeteria.

Emerald orbs followed Haruka's gaze and felt her heart skip a beat upon seeing Fujino Shizuru standing next to a young woman with short red hair. And couldn't help but frowns when the said red haired leans towards the chestnut haired and whispered something that made the crimson eyed beauty to smile.

"Interesting," mumbled Haruka as she rubs her chins before turning her gaze towards her cobalt haired friend. "I wonder. What's Fujino's relationship with that woman?" she asked no one in particular as her blue orbs looks at the faces of three other women occupying the table.

Another set of blue orbs cast a quick glance towards the group of students that were now walking to an empty table not far from them, to have a look at the woman that Haruka was talking about. "That's Yuuki san." She said as she returned her gaze to her friends. "Yuuki Nao, one of Fujino san's close friends." She said when Haruka looked at her with arched brow.

"Then she's not a rival." Haruka said as she nods her head and patted the young director's shoulder. "Isn't that good to hear, Kruger?" she said with a grin, only to received a glare and smack on the back of her head.

"_Die klappe! Muskel Frau!"_ Natsuki hissed.

Haruka crosses her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Listen here, Kruger. I'm only trying to help you okay." She said giving the cobalt haired an annoyed look. "Besides, a woman in love should have guts to confess their feelings towards the person they love."

Emerald orbs glared at Haruka. "Don't preach me about love, Haruka. When you, yourself couldn't confess to the person you like."

Haruka opened her mouth to retort back but Midori beats her to it. "Stop it Haruka. Na – chan had a point." She stated firmly silencing the two women completely.

Natsuki didn't say anything as she solely focused her emerald orbs on Fujino Shizuru and a well trimmed cobalt brow arched in amusement when the chestnut haired covered her mouth and giggled. _"Beautiful..." _she thought and felt the muscles on her stomach tightened when crimson orbs finally noticed her.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

Shizuru covered her mouth and giggled as Nao made fun of the oldest staff member of Garderobe U, Miss Maria. The woman was indeed old and the woman's physical appearance shows it all. Miss Maria might be old but she was still capable in performing her job as the head of the university's HR Department and the person who was in charge of detentions. Shizuru didn't admit it to anyone yet but she held a high respect for the old woman and she's pretty sure that half of Garderobe felt the same no matter how strict the older woman might have been.

"But I'm going to miss that old lady once she retires without waiting for us to graduate." Nao said as she put her hands behind her head when the giggles and laughter subsided around the table.

"Who wouldn't?" said Chie with a smile. "Without Miss Maria Garderobe U will be in chaos."

Mai and Aoi shook their heads trying to control their giggles while Shizuru just smiled and suddenly became aware that someone was watching her. Her crimson orbs looks around the cafeteria until her gaze settled on a pair of emerald orbs and felt her heart skip a beat. And as fast as the lightning, she turned her face away to hide the blush that had started to appear on her cheeks when the said owner of those emerald orbs smiled and winked at her. _"What is she doing?" _she asked silently.

"Are you okay, Shiz?" a concerned voice of Mai asked.

"I'm fine." answered Shizuru and smiled at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked once again frowning when she noticed how red Shizuru's face was. "Do you have a fever?"

"What? Of course I don't. What makes you think that?"

"Well. Your face was flushed. I'm just making sure that you're fine."

Shizuru felt her blush intensified at the auburn haired statement and looks down on her lap to avoid the puzzled looks that her friends were giving her. "I'm fine, really."

* * *

><p>"Ah. Now I get it." a playful voice said making Shizuru to turn around on her heels in the speed of lightning.<p>

"Mai san!"

"Relax, Shiz. It's just me." Said the auburn haired as she looks over Shizuru's shoulder and saw the Garderobe U's young director occupying the seat of the librarian and next to the woman was Armitage Haruka, before looking back at her friend. "So, when are you going to tell me?" she asked with arched brow as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Tell you what?" Shizuru asked and looked at her friend innocently.

Mai rolled her eyes and smiled slyly. "Don't give me that look, Shiz. I know you when you're lying to me or not." She said as she puts down her arms on her sides and tilts her head towards the abandoned corner of the library. "Come on, I want to hear everything." and led Shizuru.

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

"Ah. So that's the reason why you asked me, how it feels to fall in love the other day." said Mai once Shizuru was done telling her everything that was going on for the past weeks.

"Yes."

"Did you find the answer?"

"I... I'm not really sure. I'm still confused; I mean I've never felt like this before." Shizuru said as she played with her hands on her lap. "And she's a woman and..."

"Does it really matter if she's a woman?"

"... No, but she's a Teacher and adding with the fact that she's Garderobe U's school heads."

"Shiz, look at me." Mai commanded softly and waited for the chestnut haired to look at her. "Do you like her?" she asked when crimson orbs stared at her.

"I..."

"Yes or No?"

"I ... Yes, I think..."

"Then go for it."

"What?"

"Go for it. If you like Director Kruger then don't let the law hinders your happiness."

"But..."

"Listen to me, Shiz, I'm not an expert when it comes to love but there's one thing I'm sure of. And I know it may sound stupid and illogical but sometimes a person's happiness lies on someone else's hands." said Mai comfortingly as she covered her friend's hand with hers. "But remember to think twice before you decide."

"Ara, what should I do then? Should I go to her and confess?"

"We will wait for Director Kruger to make her move first, since according your story you always caught her looking at you." said Mai and smiled at Shizuru in assurance. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that she likes you too."

_*** Shotgun Marriage ***_

"What do you think those two were talking about?" Haruka said looking at Fujino Shizuru and Tokiha Mai sitting in the far corner of the library with the serious look on both women's faces while talking quietly.

"How should I know?" Natsuki scowled as she glared at the auburn haired holding Shizuru's hand.

"What? Are you jealous that Tokiha was holding your girl's hand?" Haruka said amused at the different reactions that she's been seeing on Natsuki's face whenever she's around the woman.

"No..."

"Ri – right... So when are you going to snag the girl and take her as yours?" Haruka asked as she inspects her nails then smirk when she the scowl on the young director's face deepened.

"Soon... Very, very, very soon." Said Natsuki determinedly, making Haruka to laugh so loud.

"Go for it, Kruger!"

"Ba – BAKA!" Natsuki shouted at the blonde when all the occupants of the library glared at them.

* * *

><p>Shizuru frowned when she walked out of Garderobe U's dormitory and found the last person she wanted to see, waiting next to a black shiny Volvo. 'What are you doing here?'<p>

'Your Father told me that your car was having its maintenance today so I volunteered to pick you up.' Homura Nagi replied with an air of confidence.

'No thank you but someone else had already offered to drive me home.' Shizuru lied. Annoyed at the man's happy – go – lucky attitude, Homura Nagi was the youngest business associates of her father and one of her suitors, she admits that the man was good looking but she finds him irritating rather than charming as the other women/ girls described him.

Nagi looks around and smiled at Shizuru knowingly. 'I don't see anyone around, Shiz.'

'They're on their way.' Shizuru said calmly as she roamed her eyes around for any familiar faces that she could use to fend Nagi off. And lucky or unlucky for her, the only person she found was Garderobe U's young director, Kruger Natsuki walking toward them. She looked at Nagi and saw him looking at the woman with interest and it made her blood boils in jealousy, giving her the idea of how she can fend Nagi off. She returned her gaze to her school director and saw the cobalt haired looking at her inquiring as the woman's emerald orbs looked at Nagi before returning to her. She smiled apologetically before her smile turned into a bright one as she stepped forward toward the cobalt hair, confusing the woman completely. 'Thank goodness you finally arrive.' She said as she approached.

'What?' the woman asked completely baffled.

Shizuru cast a quick glance toward Nagi who was still mesmerize by the cobalt haired before she mouthed the words. 'Please play along.' And the woman was quick enough to follow what she meant.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart I was hindered by the paper-works. I forgot the time.' The cobalt haired responded.

'You and your job,' Shizuru responded, pouting and the cobalt haired chuckled.

'I'm sorry. It won't happen again,' the woman said and opened her arms for a hug but Shizuru didn't come any closer. 'How about I take you out of town?'

'And where are we going?' Shizuru asked, pretending to be interested as she eyed Nagi looking at her then at Natsuki confused.

'Anywhere you want, sweetheart.' The cobalt haired answered in honesty, making Shizuru to smile naturally.

'I'll think about it.' Shizuru said and eyed the still waiting arms of the woman, sceptically.

'Am I forgiven now?'

Shizuru rolled her eyes and closed the distance between her and the woman. 'Fine.' she said and the cobalt haired laughs and felt the woman's arms embracing her, and couldn't help but to inhale deeply at the welcoming scent of Kruger Natsuki.

'Who's he sweetheart?'

Shizuru turned around in the director's arms and looked at Reito. 'He's Homura Nagi, one of my father's business associates and he's offering to drive me home but I told him that I already agreed with someone else.' She replied and smiled uneasily at the cobalt haired when the woman's arms tightened around her.

'I appreciate your offer, Homura san but I'm driving Shizuru to her parents' house.'

Nagi didn't say anything and looked at the two women. 'I understand,' and smiled at Shizuru, 'see you around, Shizuru.'

'See you around, Homura san.'

Once Nagi was gone, Shizuru freed herself from the director's hold and smiled apologetically once again. 'I'm sorry, Director Kruger for using you like that.' She said, bowing her head in shame. 'I just don't him driving me home.'

'It's all right but why?'

'It's a long story and I don't want my parents making any assumptions between me and him.'

'I have so much free time listening.'

Shizuru shook her head. 'It's inappropriate for you to listen to my problems, Director Kruger.' She said and bowed once again. 'I have to go now and thank you for your help once again.' she said in appreciation and straightened on her back. But as she turned around to leave, Kruger Natsuki's words stopped her from leaving.

'Have dinner with me?' that husky voice of Kruger Natsuki said. 'And not just a simple dinner but a date, will you go out on a date with me, Fujino san?'


	5. Chapter 4

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>

Natsuki saw how Fujino Shizuru's body become rigid when she asked the younger woman out on a date and she could feel the rejection enveloping her but she didn't let herself to be easily discourage when she saw the hesitation in the chestnut haired posture.

Fujino Shizuru turned around slowly, facing Natsuki but at the same time avoiding the woman's eyes as she spoke. 'Director Kruger, I...'

Natsuki didn't wait for the younger woman to finish her sentence as she cuts her off. 'You don't have to answer now, Fujino san but if you agreed. You know where to find me.' She said and smiled. 'Good day to you, Shizuru.' she said in farewell and left.

* * *

><p>Mai turned around in shocked at the sound of the door being closed forcefully and saw the flabbergasted and flushing Shizuru. 'What happened?' she asked, concerned and rushed to her best friend's side.<p>

Shizuru stared at Mai still in daze. 'She asked me... she asked me, Mai.'

'Asked you what and who?'

'I can't believe it, she asked me...'

'Obviously you're still in shock so why don't we sit down and tell me what happened.' Mai said and led Shizuru to her bed and sat down, facing each other. 'Now spill what happened when you went out earlier.'

'IWASONMYWAYTOFINDTAXIWHENIME THOMURASAN...' Shizuru blabbers, which Fujino Shizuru never done before.

Mai sighed and raised one of her hand, gesturing for Shizuru to stop but the chestnut haired didn't and continued to blabbers. 'Shizuru stop!' she said loudly, halting Shizuru completely. 'Talk more slowly because I didn't understand a single word you said.'

'Sorry.'

'Now, tell me what happened.'

Shizuru nodded and started once again, telling Mai of what had happened earlier and ending her story with. 'Director Kruger asked me out on a date.'

Mai stared at her friend, curiously. 'What did you tell her?'

Shizuru shook her head, confusing Mai. 'I didn't say anything.'

'Why not, it's your chance. It's the sign we were waiting. Why did you waist it?' Mai ranted, looking at her friend incredulously.

'I know but I was surprised so I don't know what to say and she gave me time to think. She said that if I agreed to go on a date with her, all I have to do is find her.'

'Do you want to go out with her then?'

'I do.'

'What are you waiting for then? Go, go.'

'No.'

Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. 'Why?'

'I'll wait for a few days. I don't want to appear too eager to go out with her.'

'Fine that's your decision not mine.'

'Why are you saying that? I thought you're going to support me in this.'

'What I meant was, if fate offered you a chance in life grab it quickly and think about the consequences later.'

'That's illogical.'

'Everyone was being illogical when it comes to falling in love.'

'Says who?' Shizuru asked, incredulous.

'Me.'

'Unbelievable'

* * *

><p>'Natsuki – nee!' an excited voice greeted Natsuki as she entered the door to her house and someone bumped into her. 'I missed you.'<p>

Natsuki looked down and saw a familiar blonde hair, making her smile. 'I missed you too, Alyssa.' She said embracing her younger sister. 'What are you doing here? Where's Mum?' she asked, letting go of the girl. Alyssa was only a ten year old girl with long blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that she got from their Father, who died in heart attack five years ago.

When Natsuki decided to come back in Japan her Mother remained in states due to her job and Alyssa stayed with their Mother.

'I'm here, Na chan.' Saeko answered, standing not far from them. 'Come here you and give your Mother a hug.' She said, motioning for Natsuki to come to her.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she approached her Mother and embraced the woman. 'Hi Mum.'

'Hello, did my baby girl miss her Mama?' Saeko teased and as she expected her eldest daughter snorts, making her laugh so loud. 'Ah. I missed you too, Na chan.'

'Eww... Mother, stop it.' Alyssa said, disgusted at Saeko's childishness.

'Let her be, Alyssa. Mum will never listen.' Natasuki said, freeing herself from her Mother's arms. 'Welcome home, you two.'

'Yes, it's good to be back.' Saeko said, clapping her hands together as she looked at Natsuki dreamily. 'Now, tell your Mama all the things that you had been doing these past months. How's your love life? Did you find someone to exchange I do's already? You know that I'm not getting any younger, Na chan. I want to see my grandchildren before I die.' She blabbers continuously as Natsuki led her Mother and younger sister towards the dining room.

'You're still young, Mum.' Natsuki replied and smiled sheepishly before she continued. 'And yes I found someone and I'm sure that you're going to like her.'

'Her?' Saeko asked, thoughtful. 'Not a he?'

Shaking her head, Natsuki put an arm around her Mother's shoulder. 'It's a she, Mum. You already knew that I swing that way.'

'Sometimes I forgot but what about my grandchildren my mini Natsuki's?'

'Mum, there are some ways in conceiving a child. And you're not going to die yet you're still young.'

'When am I going to meet her then?'

'Well, that's up to her.'

'What do you mean?'

'I just asked her out on a date and I haven't gotten any response yet.'

'Why?'

'There are some complications if I continued to pursue her.'

'Do elaborate.'

'She's a student to Garderobe U.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.' Natsuki said nodding.

* * *

><p>'What are we doing here, Mother?' Alyssa asked looking at her mother, incredulous when Saeko told the Taxi driver to stop at Garderobe U's entrance gate.<p>

'Shush, little girl. I want to meet this woman whom your sister fell in love with.'

'If Natsuki – nee found out what you're doing she'll be mad at you.'

'She won't be unless you tell her.'

'Do you even know the woman's name?'

'No but Haruka chan will be helping us. By the way remind me to thank that woman later.' Saeko said and paid their fare before getting off the car, followed by Alyssa. 'Excuse me.' She called out to the first person she spotted who was about to enter the school's premises, the woman had a short auburn hair.

'Yes ma'am?'

'I was looking for Suzushiro Haruka. By any chance do you know where I could find her?'

'Suzushiro sensei?'

'Yes. I believe she's teaching in this university.'

'Of course I know her.'

'Could you take us to her?'

'My pleasure, I'm Tokiha Mai by the way.' The auburn haired said, offering her hand to Saeko who accepted it.

'Saeko,' Saeko replied shaking the auburn haired hand before gesturing at Alyssa. 'And this is my daughter Alyssa.'

Alyssa bowed slightly. 'Hello, I'm Alyssa.'

Tokiha Mai returned the bow and smiled. 'Hi Alyssa,' she said and gestured for Saeko and Alyssa to follow.

* * *

><p>'You made it!' Haruka said enthusiastically when Saeko and Alyssa entered the faculty room.<p>

'Of course, because seeing her sooner the better.' Saeko said.

'I'm telling you, Saeko Obaa – sama your daughter choose the right woman.' Haruka boast for Fujino Shizuru. 'Fujino Shizuru was every mother's dream to become their daughter in law.' She added, boosting the interest within Saeko's heart in meeting the woman that captured Natsuki's heart.

'Hmmm... Interesting, lead the way Haruka chan, I can't wait to finally meet this woman.'

Haruka saluted at Seiko playfully. 'Aye, aye commander,' she said and led the two to her class.

* * *

><p>'You won't believe what I saw.' Mai said excitedly as she spotted Shizuru sitting at their usual seats in the back of the lecture room of their Japanese History class.<p>

Shizuru looked at Mai inquiringly and waited for the auburn haired to sit down next to her. 'What?'

'I said you won't believe what I saw.'

'Go on.'

'I met a woman who looks like an older version of Director Kruger and I had a hunch that she's related to your soon to be girlfriend.'

'Ara, and your point?'

Mai looked at Shizuru aghast. 'Shizuru, this is another chance. Fate's giving you another chance can't you see it?'

'Giving me chance at what?' Shizuru asked confused.

'If that woman was related to Director Kruger you should get close to her, make sure that you're in her good graces.'

'I'm not doing such thing, Mai san. If she's related to Director Kruger and she like me then I'll thank her and if she doesn't that's her choice and I'm not going to force myself into someone who doesn't want me. If Director Kruger really likes me then I'll do my best to win her whole including her family for my own sake.'

'You and your philosophical views'

'My philosophical views that had save me many times before.'

Mai raised her hands in surrender. 'I give up. Please spare me the lectures.' She said, playful making Shizuru to pout.

The two of them become silent when the bell rings and their professor, Suzushiro Haruka entered the room followed by two people; a woman who had long cobalt hair and a girl with long blonde hair.

'That's her.' Mai whispered to Shizuru.

Shizuru scrutinizes the woman and she agreed with Mai that the woman with long cobalt hair was the perfect replica of Kruger Natsuki and the only visible resemblance she could find were the eyes. The woman has gray coloured eyes while Kruger Natsuki has emerald.

'Today, we will be having visitors.' Prof. Suzushiro said loudly to get the attention of all the students present in the room, 'Dr. Kruger Saeko and her daughter Kruger Alyssa. Saeko sensei was an archaeologist and she's interested in listening to my lectures about Japanese history.' The blonde said and whispered something on the cobalt haired woman before returning her gaze back in class while Kruger Saeko and her daughter walked towards the vacant chair next to Shizuru's.

'Hello Dear, I'll be your seatmate for today, I'm Saeko.' Kruger Saeko greeted Shizuru who was quick to respond with a polite smile and returned the woman's greeting.

'Ara, it will be my pleasure sitting next to you Kruger sensei, I'm Fujino Shizuru.' Shizuru responded in her thick yet smooth accented voice.

'Kyoto born and did you just say Fujino?' Kruger Saeko asked, amused.

'Yes.'

'Interesting,' the woman mumbled as she stared at Shizuru in wonder. 'By any chance were your parents names were Sayako and Ken?'

'Ara yes, you know my parents?'

Kruger Seiko's eyes were now excited as her gaze roamed Shizuru's face. 'No wonder, I could see the mix features of Sayako and Ken on you. Of course, I know your parents. Sayako was my junior and closed friend back in High School as for your father... let's just say that he's my nemesis.' She said with mischief.

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'That's okay. What happened between me and your father was already in the past. Better yet I should pay them a visit one of these days, where do they live now?'

'They're staying in Kyoto. If you want I could give you our home address so you could visit them.'

'I'll love that since there's something I need them to talk about.'

* * *

><p>'What were you thinking, woman?' an enraged Natsuki asked as she approached her Mother, who was sitting comfortably in her chair behind the desk of Garderobe U's Director.<p>

'I never teach you to call me that, Natsuki. I'm your Mother so give some respect.' Saeko responded sternly.

'Sorry.' Natsuki sighed in defeat before glaring at her Mother. 'What did you tell her?'

'Tell who?'

'Oh, stop playing dumb, Mum. You know whom I was talking about.'

'Sorry, my child but I don't have the faintest idea of whom you are talking about.'

'Fujino Shizuru. I saw you talking to her, what did you tell her?'

'I didn't tell her anything, I just asked a few questions not related to you and I have learned that her parents were friends of mine back in old days.' Seeko answered and smirked at her daughter. 'Do you remember Sayako and Kenji?'

'Yes.'

'Well, it turns out that your woman was their daughter.'

'She's not my woman!'

'Yet but soon she will be, you better move fast, my child. Because I'm going to Kyoto tomorrow and meet your future in-laws.'

'You are not doing such thing, Mother!'

'You can't stop me, Na – chan. Unless you have a good bribe to offer me to postponed my trip to your woman's parents home.'

Natsuki groaned in frustration, her Mother was not only born genius but a super childish and stubborn woman. 'Fine! What do you want?'

Saeko smiled wickedly. 'I want grandchildren within a year after you got married.'

'Deal,' Natsuki responded quickly because getting married is not on her future plans yet.

'You got a deal then, Natsuki but I want to know ASAP when you two become a couple.'

Natsuki looked at her Mother suspiciously. 'And why is that?'

'To celebrate of course' Saeko answered with the hint of exasperation then frowns at her daughter. 'What? You're thinking that I will force her into marriage? How low for you to think like that about your own Mother?!' she said sniffling and looked away from Natsuki.

'What! Of course not, Mum. I'm not thinking such things!' Natsuki exclaimed in panic and her eyes widen in disbelief when her Mother turned around, facing her with a triumphant smirked plastered on her lips.

'I got you, Na – chan.' Saeko said and left humming happily.

'WOMAN!'


	6. Chapter 5

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five<span>

'Mum, where are we going this time?' Alyssa asked confused as her Mother continued to drive out of Tokyo.

'We, my little Rose will be going to Kyoto.'

The blonde child frowned then realization hits her innocent mind. 'Didn't Natsuki – nee tell you not to go to her girlfriend's parents' house? And you won't get away this time if she found out.'

'My little sweet baby, we are only going to visit Mama's old friends it got nothing to do with your sister.' Saeko said, casting a quick glance to her youngest daughter.

'You always say that.' Alyssa said pouting and crossed her arms over her chest.

'How about I'll buy you that whole volume of those HP novels you loved?' Saeko bribe with a knowing smile on her lips.

'The hardbound copies...?' Alyssa asked and her Mother nodded, 'the whole volume?'

'Yes, Baby as long that you keeps this trip secret from your sister.'

'Alright but we will buy it on our way home later.'

'Whatever you want, my little sweet' Seiko promised.

Once they reached they reached the Fujino mansion Saeko pulled the car on stopped at the gates and has to get off of the car to make a call through the intercom on the side of the gate.

'Who is it?' a man's voice asked.

'This is Yamato Saeko an old friend of Sayako and Kenji, can you tell them that I'm here.'

'Just a moment, Yamato sama.' Saeko waited for a few seconds before she heard the man's voice once again. 'I will open the gate now, Yamato sama. Sayako sama and Kenji sama will be waiting for you.'

'Okini.' Saeko replied before walking back to her car and drove it inside the Fujino's premises, when she stopped right in front of the mansion two familiar faces were already waiting for her; a tall man with jet black hair and a pair of crimson eyes and a woman with long chestnut hair and a pair of blue eyes. A broad smile was instantly formed on her lips as she gets of off the car and Fujino Sayako came running toward her.

'Saeko!' Sayako called happily to her mentor and engulfed Saeko into a crushing hugged.

'And I miss you too, Sa chan.' Saeko said happily as she returned the embrace. 'And hello to you as well, Mr Fujino Kenji.' She smirked as she let go of Sayako and face the man who stole her little petunia.

'We meet again, Miss Yamato Saeko.' Kenji greeted back using Saeko's maiden name and adding courtesy that Saeko hated so much.

'You must have missed me dearly, Mr Ken.' Saeko said as she approached the man, doing the same adding courtesy to Kenji's name.

'Not really.' Kenji replied and watched warily as Saeko approached him.

'Still scared of me, Mr Ken?' Saeko asked tauntingly.

'Of course not.' Kenji answered indignantly.

'You should be because I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my little petunia behind my back.' Saeko growled. 'You cheating bastard!'

'I didn't steal Sayako from you and again I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

Saeko cock her head toward Sayako who was smiling while watching them amused. 'Oh? But I do remember that Sayako was mine back then. Wasn't that right, Sa chan?'

Sayko smiled and approached Saeko. 'Give him a break, Saeko chan.' she said hugging the older woman from behind. 'I'm glad you finally paid us a visit after so many years of hiding. When did you get back in the country?'

'Just a day ago, I'm here for a reason.' Saeko said and glared at Kenji. 'It involves your daughter and mine.' She said and felt how Sayako stiffened and saw how Kenji's face becomes worried. 'Relax you two. Shizuru's fine.' she said chuckling and received a hit at the back of her head from Sayako.

'God Saeko, you never change.' Sayako said smiling fondly.

'People don't easily change, Sa chan.' Saeko replied and looked at the car and gestured for Alyssa to get off. 'Alyssa, I'd like you to meet your sister's future in laws, Sayako and Mr Ken.' She said motioning for Alyssa to come closer and greet the Fujino's.

'Hello, its nice meeting you two; Sayako sama, Ken sama.'

'It's nice to meet you also, Alyssa.' Sayako greeted back while Kenji remained silent as he stared at Saeko gaping. 'Ken, aren't you going to greet Alyssa?'

'Hello to you, Alyssa.' Kenji said without averting his eyes from Saeko who was looking at him smugly. 'What did you just say, Saeko?' he asked frowning. 'Did you just say future in laws?' he growled.

'I did.' Saeko nodded still confident and this time Sayako was also looking at her frowning.

'Saeko?'

'Your daughter Shizuru and my Natsuki will soon to be couple that's why I'm here I want to talk to the two of you about them, especially you Kenji.'

* * *

><p>Natsuki leaned back on her seat and entwined her fingers as she rested both of her elbows on the arm rests of her chair and looked at the young woman with shoulder length bushy brown hair. 'You're English?' she asked and the woman nodded. 'But you speak Japanese fluently?' she clarified and the young woman once again nodded. 'You're here because you want to apply for Garderobe U's scholarship program for Medical students?'<p>

'Yes ma'am.'

'How old are you, Ms Granger?'

'Eighteen.'

'Why choose Garderobe U, Ms Granger when there are lots of good schools offering scholarship for Medical students?'

'Why not Garderobe U, Ma'am?' the young woman asked which made Natsuki smile. 'My parents told me that Garderobe U has good reputations when it comes to their Medical courses and their passing rates were of high standards.'

'You praised us too much, Ms Granger.'

'I'm only stating the truth, Ma'am.' The young woman smiled.

'Well then.' Natsuki stood up from her seat and signed the acceptance form of Hermione Granger and handed it back to the woman, who was now smiling at her excitedly. 'Welcome to Garderobe U, Ms Granger and I have high expectations from you since according to your records you are an excellent student.' She said extending her hand toward the young English.

Hermione Granger stood up from her seat and shook Natsuki's hand. 'I'll never disappoint you, Ma'am.'

'Good because I'll be observing you personally. Now give your application form to my secretary and she'll explain everything to you.'

'Domo Arigato, Kruger sama.' The English student said bowing in gratitude before rushing out of Natsuki's office.

'No running in the hallway, Ms Granger if you don't want to be put on disciplinary action on your first day in school.'

'Hai. I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p>'Hey, why the long face?' Mai asked as she puts down her tray on the table and occupied the chair next to Shizuru in the cafeteria. But her friend didn't respond and she followed Shizuru's gaze and saw the reason why the chestnut haired was frowning. Four tables away from them was the young director of Garderobe U or her friend's soon to be girlfriend was having lunch with the new foreign student, Hermione Granger. 'That's Granger Hermione.' She informed Shizuru.<p>

'You know her?' Shizuru asked averting her attention away from the young director and the foreign student.

Mai nodded as she mixes her spaghetti sauce with the noodles but before she could answer, someone else's answered for her, Senoh Aoi.

'Granger Hermione; the newest foreign student in our school from Britain, she was also one of the lucky students to attain Garderobe U's scholarship program for Medical students.' Aoi said. 'And she's one hell of a genius, no wonder Director Kruger likes her. They click, they both loved science.'

'Well, I don't.' Shizuru said scowling.

'Whoo... what's this Shizuru being jealous with another girl?' Nao teased who had just arrived.

'Ara. I'm not jealous of anyone.' Shizuru said poking her fork repeatedly on her food absentmindedly.

'What did I miss?' asked a newly arrived Chie. Nao cocks her head toward the new foreign student. 'Oh. Hermione san eh.'

'You know her too?' Mai asked.

'Yeah, she's my classmate in Calculus, she's really awesome. A genius I might add.' Chie boasted for the English student and Shizuru's scowl deepened. 'Let me guess she's also your classmate?'

Mai nodded. 'Chemistry'

'Are you okay, Shiz?' Aoi asked.

'Yeah, are you okay? You seem upset.' Nao said.

'I'm fine and I'm okay.' Shizuru snapped as she stood up from her seat, creating a noise that had gotten the attention of many including the young director and the English student. 'Excuse me.' She said grabbing her bag and left.

'What's her problem?' Nao asked.

'Shizuru's scary when she's jealous.' Mai whispered.

'Did you say something, Mai?' Chie asked.

'It's nothing.' Mai replied and looked at Kruger Natsuki's table and saw that the only person occupying the table now was Hermione Granger and the young director was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>'Fujino san, wait!' Natsuki called out to the chestnut haired as Fujino Shizuru rounded on the corner.<p>

Shizuru quickened her steps when she heard Kruger Natsuki's voice.

'Fujino san, stop.' Natsuki called out once again and grabs the younger woman's hand when they reached an empty hallway.

'Let go of me.' Shizuru snapped and tried freeing her hand but Kruger Natsuki's hold on her was tight.

'No. We are going to talk.' Natsuki said with finality as she drags the younger woman on one of the empty classrooms she found and locked the door.

'Let me out or I'll scream.' Shizuru threatened.

'Go on. Do it and scream.' Natsuki challenge as she leaned her back on the door, she even crossed her arms over her chest.

'H...' Before Shizuru could actually scream Kruger Natsuki grabs her arm and pinned her on the door, halting her voice completely.

'What is your problem, Fujino san?'

'You are the one who got a problem, Director Kruger not me.' Shizuru hissed. 'Why are you locking me in this room? This is harassment and when I get out of here I will sue you.'

'Really?' Natsuki asked then smirked as she roamed her eyes all over Fujino Shizuru's face. 'Can you really do that?' she whispered as she leaned forward and smiled as the younger woman's face burned up. 'You know, I always dream about us in this kind of position with me, pinning your body on the wall and...' before she could finish her sentence Fujino Shizuru slapped her in the face.

'Pervert,' Shizuru hissed angrily.

Natsuki glowered at the younger woman, who glared back at her. 'You know, a friend of mine told me once that a woman who appears like an angel outside was in fact a feisty one when it comes to bed.' She whispered and smirked when Fujino Shizuru's nose flared. 'Are you?' she asked and felt the younger woman's nails digs into her palms painfully as she held Fujino Shizuru's hands on both sides with her own.

'I hate you!'

'No. You like me, you're just angry. Tell me, Fujino san why are you so angry?'

'Because you lied to me! And stop calling me Fujino san.'

'Lied? When did I lie to you? You prefer me calling you Shizuru, fine then. Shizuru, we haven't seen each other for the past week.' Natsuki said in confusion.

'Why did you asked me out on a date when you're going to see another behind my back?'

'What?' Natsuki asked completely confused. 'I'm not seeing anyone!'

'Granger Hermione'

'What about her?' Natsuki asked bewildered then realization hits her and started to laugh. 'Are you jealous of her?' she asked with mischief when she calmed down.

'I'm not jealous.' Shizuru answered looking away and couldn't help but pout.

Natsuki looked down to Fujino Shizuru amused. 'You know, you don't have to be jealous of her. She was just my student nothing more.'

'I'm also your student.'

'But you're more than that to me.'

Shizuru looked up at Kruger Natsuki's sparkling emerald orbs, searching for any uncertainties but she didn't find one.

'I'm not going to asked you out on date if you're just a student to me.' Natsuki said and let go of Fujino Shizuru's hands. 'Go out on a date with me, Shizuru?'

'Yes.'


	7. Chapter 6

*** Shotgun Marriage ***

By

Azurean

**Summary: **Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance

**Warning: **There are chapters that contain LEMON.

**AN: **Hermione Granger's appearance in this story was necessary because I was planning to create another fiction for HP and it was some kind of crossover but you'll have to wait for it until I'm done with all of my fics, for now let's just focus in this story. Bold letters were supposed to be English language.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter six<span>

'I'll pick you up later then.' Mai said to Shizuru as she stopped the car on the side road of Tokyo Train (TT).

'No. I'll see you back in the dorm later.' Shizuru said as she opened the door on her side. 'Just please don't drive like a mad woman and send my car to hell, alright?' she reminded the auburn haired.

Mai rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry, I won't let Nao gets her hands on your baby.'

Shizuru will not be joining her friends today that were planning to see a movie since she will be on a date with Kruger Natsuki and Mai was burrowing her car. Before getting off she looked at her friend. 'How do I look?'

'Don't worry, you look fine and beautiful.'

Shizuru was wearing her everyday clothes which were a pair of light blue knee length skirt and white sleeveless blouse and on her feet was a brown leather sandals' while her hair was tied on high single ponytail. She looks around after getting off of the car and Mai left and didn't notice when someone sneak up behind her and blew air on the back of her neck, making her shriek in surprised.

'Oops... Sorry.' A chuckling voice of Kruger Natsuki said.

Shizuru turned around and saw the young director in very unusual clothes since the older woman was always wearing a tight black pants and a tank top covered by a long sleeve blazer and sometimes a laboratory coat around Garderobe U. The older woman was wearing a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans, red jacket and she's not sure if underneath the woman's jacket was a T-shirt or a sleeveless blouse and the woman's long cobalt hair had been tied on a single ponytail and those emerald orbs that she loved to look at was hidden by dark sunglasses.

'Are you okay, Fujino san?' Natsuki asked the younger woman when Fujino Shizuru didn't respond.

'I told you to stop calling me that.' Shizuru said when she finally snapped out from her reverie.

Natsuki ignored the younger woman's outburst and asked once again. 'Are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you.'

'I'm fine.' Shizuru replied, smiling now. 'So, where are you taking me?'

'It's a surprise.' Natsuki answered smiling too. 'Shall we go?' she said and offered her arm but Fujino Shizuru grabs her hand and interlaces their fingers.

'I prefer this for now.' Shizuru said when Kruger Natsuki looked at her inquiringly.

'If you say so,' Natsuki said and led the younger woman toward the train's platform. 'So, to start our date why don't you tell me about your-self?'

'Hmm... What are the things that you want to know?'

'Everything; your favourite colour, past time, your family anything that will comes to your mind.'

'That might bore you.'

'It won't.'

'Alright, my name is Fujino Shizuru and I was born in Kyoto. My favourite colours were blue and green. My favourite past time were tea ceremonies and reading. I'm an only child and my parents' names were Kenji and Sayako.'

'What about your birthday?'

'December 19, 1985. Speaking of parents, is Saeko sensei your Mother?'

'Yes and I apologize for her tactless attitude when you met her.'

Shizuru giggled. 'Honestly, I find your Mother amusing and fun to be with but she mentioned that she knew my parents. Do you know them too?'

'I only knew them through my Mother's stories and pictures. But I never knew that they were your parents not until my Mother told me, who your parents were.' Natsuki answered as she followed behind Fujino Shizuru as the two of them boarded the bullet train.

'What about you then?'

'What about me?'

'Tell me about yourself.' Shizuru said as they sat down.

'Well, I'm Kruger Natsuki and please call me Natsuki when it's just us. I was born August 15, 1982. I have one younger sister which you already met, her name was Alyssa. As for my parents' my Father died five years ago, heart attack. My Mother, well you met her already and she's kind of; tactless, stubborn and sometimes childish but she's also one hell of a genius.' Natsuki smiled fondly as she described her family which didn't get unnoticed by Fujino Shizuru. 'As for my favourite colour, I only like one and that's red. Past time, research and going to cinemas so tell me about your parents' what were they like?'

'But you already heard stories about them from Saeko sensei.'

'Yeah, but my Mother loved to over react sometimes that I think some of her opinions with regards to your Father was bias.'

Shizuru let out a soft laugh. 'I don't know if I should agree or not because Saeko sensei told me that my Father was her nemesis.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes. Are they really enemies?' Shizuru asked, curiously.

'Of course not, my Mother was just upset with your Father about something.' Natsuki answered and sighed. 'I just hope that we don't get drag with their problems.'

'I hope too.'

It was a one hour travel when the two women finally get off of the train at the Tamanaka station which was located near the ocean.

'So, where are you taking me?' Shizuru asked once again as she was being led towards the sea shore.

Natsuki smiled sheepishly and pocketed her hands in her jeans. 'To be honest, I don't have any definite plan about this date. The day that I first asked you out on a date, it was unplanned and I saw it as an opportunity given to me by fate so I took my chances but it also saddened me when I saw how you hesitated.' She said and when the younger woman tried to say something, she cuts her off by shaking her head. 'Hear me out first please,' she said and Fujino Shizuru nodded. 'The other day when you reacted like a jealous girlfriend it really made me so happy that I took my chances for the second time and when you said yes. I was overjoyed and remembered this place.'

Shizuru doesn't know what to say at Kruger Natsuki's confession so instead of saying anything, she just clings in the arm of the older woman and felt comfortable. The two of them remained silent and stood at the shoreline as they watched the bright sun sets for the day.

As the darkness looms around, Natsuki led Fujino Shziuru towards the nearest restaurant, Yume & Kibo which had the great view of the ocean. She approached the receptionist and requested for foods and rented one of the restaurant's private rooms facing the vast ocean.

'Are you a regular customer here?' Shizuru asked once inside the room that Kruger Natsuki had rented.

'No. Why do you asked?'

'You seem familiar with the place.' Shizuru answered and sat down geisha style on one of the red cushions surrounding the knee high table.

'I'm not a regular customer but I was brought here once by my Father.' Natsuki replied and sat down next to the younger woman. They didn't have to wait long when they heard soft knocks on the door before it was opened and three women in lavender kimonos were on their knees, facing them.

'Sorry for the intrusion, Kruger sama.' One of the women said before they entered the room carrying food trays.

As the three women left, Natsuki did the traditional servings for Fujino Shizuru.

'Okini.' Shizuru said appreciatively and stopped Kruger Natsuki's hands when the cobalt haired was about to serve her-self. 'Let me do it.'

'My pleasure,' Natsuki said and let the younger woman.

They eat silently and once done, Natsuki guided the younger woman toward the sofas near the vast windows and facing the ocean, now illuminated by the moon's light, they sat down next to each other before Natsuki broke the silence.

'Honestly, I don't know how to start this conversation with you.' Natsuki said and sighed as she took hold of the younger woman's hand and interlaced their fingers that had fitted each other perfectly. 'Shizuru...' she contemplated and let out another sigh. 'I like you... and I've seen the signs that you like me too but I still want to hear some confirmations that you feel the same toward me that I'm not just imagining things... What I'm trying to say is that, by doing this, I'm risking my whole career and you know that right?' she felt the younger woman squeezes her hand so she continued. 'I'm willing to risk everything for you, Shizuru. If you tell me that you feel the same way that you like me too.' She said now looking at the woman next to her.

Shizuru couldn't speak because her emotions were in turmoil. The woman she liked or rather loved had finally confessed and Mai was right, the feeling was unexplainable. She felt happy, excited and at the same there was the feeling of fear. 'I...' she opened her mouth to speak but closed it once again because her voice won't come out. But she wants to let Kruger Natsuki know that she feels the same that she's willing to take the risk just to be with the older woman.

When Fujino Shizuru didn't say anything, Natsuki's heart sunk and was quick to assume that the Kyoto born doesn't feel the same; she untangled her hand from the younger woman and made the move to get up but was suddenly halted by the younger woman.

'No!' Shizuru said out loud as she quickly wrapped her arms around Kruger Natsuki's neck and throwing her full wait on the older woman, making Natsuki to lose her footings and they both fell on the floor with Shizuru hovering above the young director. 'I like you too and I'm willing to take the risk with you.' she said with tear filled eyes.

Natsuki let out a hearty laughs and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, pulling their body close to each other. 'You don't know how much that made me happy.' she whispered.

'I think I do.' Shizuru replied softly as she leaned closer to Natsuki and their lips met.

* * *

><p>'Good morning, Mai.' Shizuru greeted her auburn haired friend as she sat down on the chair next to Mai.<p>

'Where have you been? You didn't come home last night.'

Shizuru smiled mysteriously. 'I stayed with Natsuki.'

'No way...' Mai said in disbelief as she arched an eyebrow when Shizuru giggled. 'So do I have to assume that something good happen to you!" she exclaimed excitedly and faces the chestnut haired with keen interest. 'So?'

'So?' Shizuru repeated quietly as she touches her cheek and smiled at her friend playfully.

Mai rolled her eyes in exasperation and sneered at the crimson eyed beauty. 'Oh, come on, Shiz. Tell me already ...!'

'Later, the class is about to start.' Shizuru replied, turning her gaze toward the front of the lecture room when the bell rang and Prof. Helen entered the room followed by the school Director and now her secret girlfriend.

Mai giggled when a pink hue appeared on Shizuru's cheeks when Kruger Natsuki sneak a quick glance on their direction. 'She's looking at you.'

'Hush. I know.'

Mai shook her head and decided to confront Shizuru later for the juicy information since Helen Youko had started her lecture.

'Are you coming, Shiz?' Mai asked when she noticed that her friend didn't follow when the bell rung, indicating the end of class.

'Go ahead without me.' Shizuru said while stealing a quick glance on Natsuki's direction.

'Oh, okay then.' Mai said and looked at Reito who was waiting outside. 'Let's go.' She said to the man and started walking away from the lecture room.

'What about Shizuru?'

'Uh... She'll follow later.'

Natsuki and Youko shared a silent understanding look when Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was still in the room and looking at their direction.

'I guess ...I'll just see you later...?' Youko said suggestively and as she expected, she was granted with a blush from the young Director. 'I'll see you on Friday, Fujino san.' She said casting a quick glance at her student on her way out, but before she left. 'Oh! Congratulations to the two of you.' She added with a winked, making Shizuru to blush.

'Baka...!' Natsuki exclaimed after seeing the pink hue adorning her girlfriend's cheek.

The chemistry professor just laugh as she closed the door behind her, leaving the secret couple to have some alone time.

'Sorry about that.' Natsuki apologised when she looked at her girlfriend.

'I don't mind.' Shizuru replied and approached Natsuki. 'I thought you won't be arriving until lunch?' she asked and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

'Well, I missed you already.' Natsuki replied as she wrapped her own arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled the younger woman closer to her body.

Shizuru didn't say anything and just stared at the pair of emerald orbs that was looking down at her fondly. 'So, Prof. Helen knows that we are together?' she asked, turning her gaze down to Natsuki's lips and watched as it moves. _**'I'm so lucky to have her.'**_she thought before returning her gaze back up to those emerald orbs that had captivated her heart from the very beginning. She bit her lower lip and waited in anticipation as Natsuki lowered her head.

'_**God Shizuru, do you have any idea on what you're doing to me?' **_Natsuki asked silently and answered. 'Yes' on Shizuru's question before she captured the chestnut haired woman's tempting lips with her own.

Shizuru let out a surprised shriek when someone tackled her from behind after she entered her and Mai's room.

'You girl, will be telling me everything that had happened between you and Director Kruger yesterday.' Mai said as she drags Shizuru to her bed.

'Fine but let me have a shower first.'

'No. You're going to tell me now. I've waited for eight hours. I want the juicy details now.'

Shizuru sighed and smiled sheepishly at her best friend. 'What is it that you want to know?'

'Everything! Don't leave anything; I want the whole story from the very beginning since I drop you off at TT.'

'As you wish,' Shizuru said and told Mai everything that had happened the previous day.

Once Shizuru was done recounting the events about her date with Natsuki the previous day, Mai was looking at her amused.

'You're telling me that you spent the whole night with Director Kruger and nothing happened? I mean you two didn't have sex?'

Shizuru scowled at the auburn haired. 'Goodness no Mai, besides Natsuki and I were still in the first stage of our relationship. And you know that we have to stay inconspicuous because Natsuki's career was in line here.' She said. 'And I expect for you to keep quiet about this.'

'What about the others, aren't they allowed to know about your relationship with Director Kruger?'

'I'll let them know this weekend.' Shizuru answered and stood up from the bed. 'Could I take my shower now?'

'You should while I prepare our dinner.'

* * *

><p>Natsuki was humming happily as she entered her home and was halted when her Mother stood in front of her, blocking her way.<p>

'Where had you been, young lady?' Saeko asked with her arms over her chest.

'I've been at school.'

'Last night. Where have you been?'

'Oh. You're checking my room now?' Natsuki asked, frowning.

'I did because I'm worried. You didn't even bother to call or leave a message if where you went.'

Natsuki scowled at her Mother. 'I'm no longer a child, Mum.' She said before adding. 'I went out on a date with Shizuru.'

Saeko was slightly taken aback at her eldest daughter's news but was quick enough to recover and smirked at Natsuki. 'So, you two were officially a couple now?'

'Yes.'

'When will be the wedding then?'

'What wedding?'

'Oh. So you didn't propose yet?'

'Why would I?' Natsuki asked aghast and groaned when realization hits her. 'Shizuru was still young, Mother. And we are just starting on our relationship.'

'But you're going to marry her in the future, right?'

'I don't know, maybe I'll think about it once she graduated from college.'

'Good enough.' Saeko agreed. 'So when are you going to introduce her to me?'

'I can't say because I think Shizuru was still adjusting to our relationship.'

'Well, you're her first romance.'

'What?'

'Sayako told me that Shizuru had lots of suitors but never once did your girlfriend showed any signs that she had liked one of those suitors of hers...'

'Wait. Sayako? You mean Fujino Sayako, Shizuru's Mother?' Natsuki asked frowning.

'Uhuh. Who else?' Saeko asked confused.

Natsuki growled at the same time scowled at her Mother. 'You went to Shizuru's parents' home didn't you?'

'I... well...'

'Mum, you promised that you're not going to intervene!' Natsuki shouted in frustration. 'What kind of face am I going to show them now, huh? I'm pretty sure that you threatened her Father.'

'I didn't do such thing.'

'What did you do in there then?'

'I only paid them a visit.'

'But you hate Fujino Kenji.'

'Yes but Sayako was still my kohai and friend and soon their daughter will also be my daughter in law so what's the big deal if I settled an old wounds between me and Kenji.'

'Fine but I just hope that you didn't hurt the man.'

'No. I was gentle with him and we just talk peacefully.'

'Yeah, you two talk with your fists everywhere or rather your fists were everywhere on Kenji sama's body.' Alyssa said from the top of the stairs.

'Traitor...' Saeko whispered, pouting at her youngest daughter.

'MUM!' Natsuki shouted in frustration.


	8. Chapter 7

*** Shotgun Marriage ***

By

Azurean

Summary: Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

Genre: Humour/ Romance

Warning: There are chapters that contain LEMON.

AN: Hermione Granger's appearance in this story was necessary because I was planning to create another fiction for HP and it was kind of crossover but you'll have to wait for it until I'm done with all of my fics, for now let's just focus in this story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seven<span>

As Natsuki deepened the kiss, Shizuru panics and pulled away from the invading lips, panting for air. 'Wait! That felt great but...' she let out another breath. 'What was I supposed to do?'

'Huh?'

Shizuru felt herself blush in embarrassment as she explained herself. 'I mean; what should I do? Can a person survive a long kiss without breathing? Because if it is, I'm not such a good swimmer anyway, and what I – I mean is, how do I kiss back?'

Natsuki laughs in amusement. 'Is this your first kiss?'

Shizuru pouted. 'Ara. As embarrassing as it is, yes it is my first time so you have to teach me.'

Natsuki controlled herself to not to laugh at her, to spare her anymore embarrassments. 'Sure. Close your eyes and don't think about anything.'

Shizuru did close her eyes but couldn't stop her mouth in complaining. 'Ara? Is it really possible that a person –'

'Yes. When you're used to the feeling of my lips on yours, you'll no longer think. You'll just feel.'

Shizuru understood then. 'Oh...'

'You should have told me earlier that your lips were still a virgin so that I was able to prepare.'

'Sorry.' Shizuru replied with her eyes still closed. 'I haven't thought about it.'

Shizuru heard her girlfriend sighed then a whisper of. 'You're really unbelievable sometimes.'

Shizuru opened her eyes and smiled. 'Ookini.' then, she's the one who took the initiative to close the gaps between their lips. It seemed that being ready a while ago was different from being ready at the moment, when Natsuki knew of her situation. Natsuki turned off the aggressive tap, and was very gentle with her lips the first two minutes. Until she slowly found her way, she started to respond with the kiss. At least, she was aware that it was deepening. Natsuki's lips were prodding her lips to open and after a little hesitation, she did.

That was totally a different level of kissing; Shizuru had already heard of and was frowned upon. Different because she had never imagined the pleasure it would give her. Because what she thought before was disgusting. But it wasn't, it was actually warm and intimate. It started to melt her senses.

Shizuru gasped when she felt Natsuki's tongue on her lips. Her girlfriend looked at her concerned. 'You don't like the last part?'

Shizuru shook her head as she studied herself. 'I don't know. I was... surprised. Are you being playful?'

'You think that what we're doing is a game?'

Shizuru groaned. 'No. Is it okay to play with your tongue while kissing? Because, I've read about it before.' Not heard about it since Mai was still uncomfortable talking about those things with her. But her best friend assured her about the pleasurable side of kissing. 'When you kiss a person, does it always mean something?' her girlfriend frowned at her question.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean; are you always serious? Do you like that person? As in girlfriend/ boyfriend material or something much deeper?'

'To be honest, I only kissed two people before you and I'm hoping that you will be my last.' Natsuki answered before continuing, 'my first kiss was when I'm in high school and I kissed a boy and the second one was with a girl when I was in college. Then I compared the two and I realized that I prefer ladies.'

'I hope that I'll be your last too because I don't think I could like another, after you.' Shizuru said but Natsuki didn't say anything and just tightened the hold on her.

As Shizuru opened her eyes that morning a smile grazed her lips, upon having a dream about the night she spent with Natsuki and it didn't go unnoticed by Mai, who had just come out of the bathroom.

'You're smiling like lunatic, a good dream perhaps?' Mai asked as she went to her dresser.

'Maybe...' Shizuru replied with a laugh as she removed herself under the duvet.

* * *

><p><em>8 months later...<em>

As months had passed by, Shizuru's relationship with Natsuki has been smooth sailing and her beloved girlfriend spoilt her rotten. Also most of Natsuki's free time were spent with her and she was given the freedom to be what she was and act the way she wanted. She even got to have what she wanted, too. Whatever she wishes for; Natsuki would always do it for her without restraint that she sometimes overhears the older woman's friends calling Natsuki whipped. Never the less, Natsuki ignored them and grant all of her simple wishes that made her happy and contented; like messing around and kissing inside empty classrooms but most of the time inside Natsuki's office. Her girlfriend even teaches her the kinds of kissing and after three months in the relationship, she was officially introduced to Kruger Saeko and Alyssa as Natsuki's girlfriend.

'Welcome to the family, Shi chan.' Saeko said as the woman embraced her. 'And please do take care of my eldest daughter for me, okay?' the woman whispered.

Shizuru returned the embrace. 'I will, Kruger sama.'

'Call me Saeko mama.' Saeko said as she let go.

'Since you're now Natsuki – nee's girlfriend, I'll call you, Shizuru onee – san.' Alyssa said with a smile and hugs her too.

And Shizuru thank all the gods she knew when the two special people in Natsuki's life welcomed her in the family as for the older woman's friends they welcomed her with opened arms and merciless teasing. Then a month later, she too introduced Natsuki to her parents without so much of a hitch. In fact, her parents welcomed her girlfriend with open arms but of course with one warning from her Father.

'Dare to hurt my daughter, Kruger. And I will personally hunt you down.' Kenji Fujino said.

Of course, Shizuru defended Natsuki and in return her girlfriend told her Father that she could never do such thing.

'I loved Shizuru so I don't think I could hurt her, in any way.' Natsuki said with conviction and it touches Shizuru's heart deeply.

As for her friends, Shizuru told them about her relationship with Natsuki a week later after she became the young director's girlfriend. Both Aoi and Chie accepted it without question or protests but it was different for Nao because for unknown reason, Nao reacted differently.

'Are you out of your mind? Shizuru, she's a teacher and the Director of Garderobe.' Nao said, full of protest.

'I know that. That's why I'm asking all of you to keep it a secret.'

'She'll only hurt you and you're making a mistake.' was Nao's last word before she left and ever since then the two of them were not in talking terms.

Shizuru might be Natsuki's girlfriend but her friends still kept their distance from the young director since the older woman was still their school's head. She let out a sigh as she turned to the side on her bed, she went home to her parents' house in Kyoto since its weekend and there's nothing she could do around the dorm because Mai will be in her part – time jobs throughout the weekends. She checks her mobile phone for any message from Natsuki or anyone. But her phone remained silent and no message at all.

As for her girlfriend, Natsuki has been away for a week now because of a seminar that requires her presence along with Helen Youko and Natsuki's favourite student, Granger Hermione. She doesn't want to be jealous with the foreign student since she knew that Natsuki would never ever cheat on her and Granger Hermione approached her once to clear all the negative thoughts that she might have for the English student.

'I know about your relationship with Director Kruger, Miss Fujino. And I can assure you that you can trust me that I'll never steal your woman because I'm already committed to someone else before I even decided to move in this country.'

Ever since then, Shizuru tried suppressing the jealousy that she always felt whenever she sees the two together.

-ShotGun Marriage-

Shizuru was awaken by a kiss on her forehead and when she opened her eyes, she felt like she's about to melt at the loving look that Natsuki is giving her. 'When did you get back?' she asked in sleepy voice.

'Just this morning, I went to your dorm and spoke with Tokiha san. She told me that you went home and Touro san (Fujino Butler) let me in.' Natsuki said and kissed Shizuru on the lips. 'I missed you.' she said when she pulled away.

'I missed you too.'

Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru on the lips once again. It was a tender kiss that went on and on but she didn't mind.

And in return, Shizuru kissed Natsuki's lips with hunger and desperation as her hand moved in her girlfriend's clothed chest and squeezes one of the mounds. Shizuru heard a moan and it encouraged her to go further. And realizes that being away from the woman for a whole week, could drive her near insanity. Good thing that Natsuki had finally comes back and prevented that for happening. Bad news is, Shizuru could no longer control the desires that was overtaking her entire being; she misses Natsuki terribly, her touch, her warm body next to hers and the sweet/ passionate kisses they always share. Even if, they always make out and inseparable, they never pass that stage yet. She might had been Natsuki's girlfriend for almost a year but they still never crossed that line (sex) because of Natsuki's self control, she even tried seducing the woman many times before but her girlfriend wouldn't budge, they argued about this issue before if why her girlfriend wouldn't have sex with her and the answer she always get is that she's still young and it frustrates her sometimes.

'Wait ...' said Natsuki holding onto Shizuru's shoulder to stop the younger woman's advances. 'Shizuru, this is your house.'

'Ara, yes it is.'

Natsuki sighed and with one swift move, Shizuru found herself lying on her back and Natsuki hovering above her.

'You don't get it do you?' Natsuki whispered.

'Don't get what?'

'Well, this is your house, your bedroom and we are on your bed...' A paused '... and we are in a very compromising position ...' words is cut as Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulled the cobalt haired down for a searing kiss.

'I don't see any problem with that, we always kiss whenever we had the chance.'

'But not on top of a bed!' Natsuki exclaimed. 'What if your parents see us?'

Natsuki was granted a smile of assurance and a peck on the lips. 'Don't worry. My parents always knock before they enter my room.'

'But still...' Shizuru cuts Natsuki off once again with a kiss as the chestnut haired moves her hands on the cobalt haired shoulders, down to Natsuki's chest and down to that flat stomach. 'We should stop.'

'No.' Shizuru protested and inserted her left hand underneath Natsuki's shirt and touches the older woman's soft skin.

'Shizuru ... stop.' Natsuki said and leans back.

Shizuru pouted and looked at her girlfriend annoyed. 'Why won't you let me make love to you?'

'You're not ready!'

'_This topic again' _Shizuru thought. 'I am ready.' she said quietly and sat up on the bed and about to leave the bed when a pair of strong arms pulled her back down to bed.

'I'm sorry.' Said Natsuki but Shizuru turned her head to the side to avoid the woman's eyes. 'Forgive me.' Whispered Natsuki to Shizuru's ear followed by a kiss on the chestnut haired neck. 'Please...'

Shizuru looked into Natsuki's eyes. 'Why?'

'Huh?'

'Why won't you make love to me?'

'Because ... I want us to be married first'

'Then let's get married now or tomorrow.'

'It's not that easy!' Natsuki exclaimed and disappointment could be seen on Shizuru crimson orbs. 'Sweetheart, you're still young and being tied up in a marriage at young age isn't easy, once you got married there are things that you could no longer do.'

'Like what?'

'Dating... I guess...'

'I've told you before that I don't want to date anyone except for you and I meant it, besides I'm already twenty and I know, what I want and that's to be with you ... forever.' Shizuru said and looked at Natsuki sceptically. 'You're the one who isn't ready to get married, aren't you?' she accused.

'What? Of course not! I want to marry you and only you.'

'Then prove it.' Shizuru dared, closing the distance between their lips.

'KRUGER NATSUKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!' an ear splitting yell, jerked Natsuki away from Shizuru.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

'Are you out of your mind?!'

As Shizuru and Mai had expected Nao didn't accept the news well while Chie and Aoi congratulated Shizuru when they learned about their friend's up – coming wedding with the young Director.

'I knew it that woman is manipulating you to do the things that she wants.' Nao accused.

'That woman has a name, Nao. Her name is Natsuki and no, she's not manipulating me or anything.' Shizuru said defending her fiancé.

'Stop defending her!' Nao yelled.

'Then stop accusing her of wrong doings that your narrowed mind created!' Shizuru yelled back enrage that one of her best friends was accusing the loved of her life. Lucky for them, that when Shizuru told Nao, Chie and Aoi about her up – coming wedding they were inside of one of the empty classrooms. 'Besides, why are you so angry with her? Natsuki didn't do anything to hurt you.'

'Yes she did! She stole you from me!'

'What?!' Shizuru asked aghast.

Realizing what she had just said, Nao stepped back and turned around.

'O don't you dare walking out on me, Yuuki Nao!'

'Then break up with her.' Nao whispered venomously without turning to look at Shizuru.


	9. Chapter 8

***** Shotgun Marriage *****

**By**

**Azurean**

**Summary:** Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre:** Humour/ Romance

**Warning:** There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eight<span>

'So did your daughter told you. Why you're here, Saeko?' Kenji asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while looking down menacingly at the Kruger matriarch.

Over the past months that Natsuki and Shizuru became an official couple. Kenji and Saeko also had come into agreement to have a ceased fire on their own personal war for their daughter's sake; they even started calling each other by their given names, dropping off the honorifics with it. But there are still the times that Saeko would provoke Kenji and the two of them would once again argue while Sayako would still remain neutral and made sure that the two wouldn't end up hurting each other physically.

Saeko smirked as she meets Kenji's eyes head on. 'Of course, it's about my Natsuki and Shi chan's up - coming wedding. Although, I believed that you went over board by pointing that gun to my daughter's face. What if your devil side decided to pull the trigger? I could sue you, you know.'

'You'll do the same if you're in my place, Saeko.' Kenji defended himself.

'No. In fact, I'll be happy because if my daughter was having sex with a man without any protection then I could start counting my up – coming grandchildren.'

Kenji's eyes widened in shocked as his nose flared up in anger. 'What kind of parents who would wish for something like that?'

'Well, maybe the ready and excited ones like myself.' Saeko answered in nonchalance.

'You...'

'Oh, grow up, Kenji, stop being so conservative and old fashioned.' Saeko cuts the man off.

'Conservative and old...'

'Kenji, calm down.' Sayako's soothing voice said who was standing next to her husband as her hand move on its accord and started rubbing Kenji's back. 'Saeko chan was only teasing you,' she said and indeed when Kenji looked at Saeko, the woman was grinning at him.

'Tsk, tsk... idiot.' Saeko snickered then cocks her head to the side as she looked at Sayako. 'Natsuki informed me of what happened and I am here to support her in asking for your daughter's hand in marriage,' she said in a calm and serious voice, dropping all the hints of mischief.

The Fujino couple nodded and looked at their soon to be daughter – in – law who was silently standing behind Saeko.

'Good evening, Sayako sama. Kenji sama.' Natsuki greeted her girlfriend's parents, 'I apologize for my mother's misbehaviour.'

'Good evening, Natsuki.' Sayako greeted back with a smile, 'why don't we talk in the living room?'

'Of course.' Saeko agreed and followed Kenji as they led them to the room while Natsuki and Sayako followed behind the two.

'Umm... Sayako sama, where is Shizuru?' Natsuki asked when she didn't saw her girlfriend ever since she and her mother arrived.

'She'll be here in a minute, knowing my daughter once she heard that you had arrived she'll be rushing in here like a little girl.' Sayako said and gestured for the two Krugers to take a seat, and as if to prove her point about her daughter they heard hurrying footsteps coming.

'Natsuki!' squealed Shizuru upon spotting her beloved and run towards Natsuki, ignoring her father's incredulous look. 'You're finally here,' she whispered nuzzling in the older woman's neck as she comfortably sat on Natsuki's laps.

'Well, I did promised that I'll bring my mother, didn't I?' Natsuki said chuckling as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

Shizuru leaned back and looked around the room until her eyes settled on the older version of Natsuki.

'Hello Shizuru. I see that you missed Natsuki that much.' Saeko teased and to everyone's amusement, Shizuru's cheeks flushed.

Shizuru felt the heat that was radiating from her cheeks but she ignored it and carefully removed herself from Natsuki's lap and greeted Saeko properly before taking her seat next to her girlfriend.

'As Natsuki kun had promised, she and Shizuru will be married within a week.' Kenji started and waited for anyone to respond and as he had predicted it was Saeko who spoke up first.

'A week?! Kenji, a week isn't enough to prepare a wedding.' Saeko protested indignantly, 'what about my and Sayako's wedding plans for them?'

'Will you please stop rambling and let me explain, really Saeko. All I have said is that they'll me married within a week and yet your magnificent brain had started calculating a grand wedding.' Kenji said, 'give me some credit will you. I know how long it takes to prepare weddings so they're going to have a civil wedding first.'

'Oh, my bad, sorry.' Saeko sheepishly said upon hearing Kenji's explanation then nodded in agreement.

'Then it will give us more time to plan a grand ceremony of their choice when they wish for it to happen.' Sayako added.

Saeko nodded once again then frowns, 'but why the sudden rush?' she asked confused. 'I mean there's nothing to fear of Shizuru getting pregnant even if they did have sex, right?' she added and looked at her daughter's body, scrutinizing it if something has been change. 'Unless of course if Natsuki transform a part of her into a...'

'No. I didn't!' Natsuki yelled at her mother, her face was flushing red in embarrassment at what her mother is implying.

'So why?' Saeko persisted looking at Kenji and the other three women also looked at him quizzically, since Saeko had a point. Why the sudden rushed in getting married if Shizuru's not pregnant? Was it all because of the sex issue or there's something else?

Kenji sighed and looked at his daughter before turning his gaze to Natsuki. 'You're right about two things about me, Saeko. I'm old fashion and conservative that's why,' he said with finality, but there's a doubt that the four women in front of him didn't believe what he said.

'Obviously, Kenji, you're lying.' Saeko stated bluntly and Kenji felt a stab on his chest, awww.

'Saeko is right, Kenji, you're not good at lying.' Sayako said.

'Fine. Fine, when I caught Natsuki kun and Shizuru in that very compromising position. I took advantage of it to marry off Shizuru before it's too late.'

'What are you saying, Father?' Shizuru asked getting confused.

'Homura Nagi, he's the reason behind all this.'

'Homura san? What are you talking about, Kenji?' Sayako asked.

Kenji rubbed his temples to rid the headache that is starting to invade his head. 'Homura san likes Shizuru, in fact he's obsessed with Shizuru,' he said and heard a low growl from Natsuki. 'He asked me once for Shizuru's hand in marriage and I told him that it's not for me to decide,' he said and smiled at his daughter.

'Ara. That explains many things.' Shizuru said in realization.

'What do you mean explain many things?' Natsuki grumbled displeased, that she was right all along about that creep that she had seen lurking around Shizuru in the past months.

'Ara. Natsuki, there's no need to be jealous of him.'

'I'm not jealous,' Natsuki denied averting her gaze away from her pouting girlfriend, 'so what did that creep do?'

'Well, Homura san just keeps on asking me out to dinner and sometimes lunch. But I never really went out with him besides I'm only acting civil in front of him because he's one of Father's business associates.'

'Former business associates.' Kenji corrected and the four women returned their attention to him. 'Homura san along with half of the board's members pulled out their shares from Fujino Corporation.'

'Half?! But that only means...' Shizuru exclaimed but before she could finish her words. Kenji cuts her off.

'Yes. Fujino Corporation is now in pinch and near bankruptcy.' Kenji admitted that made the room deadly quiet.

'Then you're marrying me off to Natsuki because you can no longer support my needs, is that it?' Shizuru asked in disbelief.

'No! Of course not!' Kenji exclaimed. 'Shizuru, I'm not forcing you into marriage or Natsuki kun. I ... I was thinking that this is the only way to keep Homura's hand off you because Kruger was a fearsome name not only in this country but abroad as well, and if you're married to Natsuki she can protect you better. I mean... Homura is a greedy man, Shizuru, and I don't know if how long I could protect you from his clutches. He already made his first move and that's by forcing Fujino Corporation into bankruptcy but I and the remaining members of the board were also making our moves to prevent the company's closure. I apologize if it seems like I'm selling you.' he said and room became silent once again until Saeko breaks it.

'Aherm... that is something I wasn't expecting.' Saeko said and looked at her daughter who was in deep thoughts while holding Shizuru's hand. 'What is your say in this, Natsuki?'

'I'll still marry Shizuru.' Natsuki said firmly as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand in assurance and looks around the room, 'Kenji sama is right, if Shizuru is married to me then my family's name could keep Homura away, and the Kruger group of companies will help Fujino Corporation in its financial problem,' she decided, shocking the three Fujinos. 'Is that's alright with you, Mother?' she asked looking at Saeko.

Saeko smiled and nodded. 'Whatever you decide, Natsuki, I will support it. After all, I'm no longer the head of the Kruger group but you.'

'Natsuki, you can't...' Shizuru tried to protest but Natsuki cuts her off.

'I love you and I don't want that creepy guy to get his hands on you.' Natsuki said and leaned closer to Shizuru, 'besides, have you forgotten that you belong to me?' she whispered.

Shizuru felt the cold shivers that had runs down into her spine when Natsuki whispered those words. 'I love you too and I can't wait to finally be married to you,' she replied and flung her arms around Natsuki's neck.

'I don't know how to thank you, Natsuki kun.' Kenji said awkwardly but Natsuki just smiled at him.

'Now that everything was settled, what about your living arrangement?' Saeko asked.

'Remember the house that I bought when I graduated from college, Mom?' Natsuki said and Saeko nodded. 'Well, I think it's time for that house to be use that is if Shizuru agrees for us to move in there.'

'Of course.' Shizuru said untangling herself from Natsuki and looked at her soon to be mother – in – law, 'but what about Saeko mama and Alyssa chan?'

'Don't worry about us, dear. All I'm asking is for you to take care of Natsuki.'

'Mom...' Natsuki whined embarrassed.

'You don't have to worry about Natsuki, Saeko mama. I love her so much that's why I'm going to take care of her for the rest of our lives.' Shizuru promised.

* * *

><p>'You're what?!' Mai couldn't help but yelled in surprised after what Shizuru told her and her sudden outburst surely attracted the attentions of the other occupants of the library, earning themselves the shushing sounds and glares.<p>

'Lower your voice, do you want for us to be banned in the library?' Shizuru scowled at her friend.

'Please tell me you're joking.' Mai manages to whisper although her sudden adrenalin rush wanted her to scream out loud.

'Sorry but I'm not. I'm getting married three days from now.'

'But why, isn't it so sudden? Goodness, Shizuru. You and Director Kruger were only dating for eight months.'

'If you loved someone it doesn't matter if how long you're dating that person and yes this might be sudden, but a lot of things had happened since Natsuki came back from that seminar.' Shizuru said and told Mai everything that had transpired over the weekends that she went home to Kyoto.

'Well... I guess ... congratulations then.' Mai said when Shizuru's done telling her story, 'but what about Nao?'

'What about her?'

'You know that Nao is against with your relationship with Director Kruger and if she learned about this wedding, she'll be enraged.'

'I know but I love Natsuki.'

'And Nao is still your friend so she deserves to know, don't you think? And whether she accepts it or not, she'll have to deal with it.' Mai said letting out a breath.

...

'Are you out of your mind?!'

As Shizuru and Mai had expected Nao didn't accept the news well while Chie and Aoi congratulated Shizuru instantly.

'I knew it that woman is manipulating you to do the things that she wants.'

'That woman has a name, Nao. Her name is Natsuki and no, she's not manipulating me or anything.' Shizuru said defending her love.

'Stop defending her!' Nao shouted.

'Then stop accusing her of wrong doings that your narrowed mind created.' Shizuru yelled back enrage. Luckily that when Shizuru decided to tell Nao, Chie and Aoi about her up – coming wedding they found an empty classroom and no one will bother them. 'And why are you so angry with her? Natsuki didn't do anything to hurt you.'

'Yes she did!' That woman stole you from me.'

'What?!' Shizuru asked aghast.

Realizing what she had just said, Nao stepped back and turned around to leave.

'Oh. Don't you dare walked out on me, Yuuki Nao.'

'Then break up with her.' Nao whispered venomously without even bothering to look at Shizuru.

'You know that I can't do that.' Shizuru said, her voice softening.

'Yes you can.'

'No.'

'Then choose...'

'What?!'

'Me or her?'

'Nao!' Mai, Chie and Aoi exclaimed in disbelief upon hearing those words.

'Don't make me choose, Nao, please. I love Natsuki and you're my friend.' Shizuru said in a pained voice.

Nao chuckled, 'I knew it, you're choosing her over me, who had been your friend for a decade now,' she whispered sounding amused and at the same time hurt.

'I ... I'm sorry but I can't let go of Natsuki.'

'There goes your answer then.' Nao said sardonically and walks out of the room, cutting all of her ties with her best friend and secret love.

As Nao walks out of the room, the tears that Shizuru was holding up has finally drops off and unbeknownst to them someone else has listened outside the room.

Natsuki closed her fists in anger as she watched Yuukin Nao walks away, she wanted to strangle the younger woman for making Shizuru cry but she stopped herself, knowing that Shizuru wouldn't want that.

...

'What is that awful smell, Granger san?' Natsuki asked as she stepped inside the laboratory where the English student usually spent her free time.

'Oh. Hi, Director,' the bushy haired English student greeted Natsuki happily.

'Err... Hi.' Natsuki greeted back suspiciously as she approached Hermione from behind. The English student was busy staring at the 500mL Beaker with boiling red liquid that is place over the metal stand and beneath the set - up was a Bunsen burner. 'What are you doing?' she asked, looking around at the scattered unfamiliar ingredients on the table. 'Is that the source of that awful smell?'

'Yes. I'm brewing a replenishing potion in a Muggle way.' Hermione replied and drop off the ginger roots in the Beaker.

'A what?' Natsuki asked frowning in confusion.

'Oh. What I meant is, I'm brewing a medicinal herb that I had read from a book that I found in the library.'

'Is that so,' Natsuki replied contemplatively as she picked up one of the bottles and raised it up to eye level. 'What's this?'

'Dragon's blood,' Hermione answered in nonchalance that made Natsuki almost drop off the bottle.

'Are you sure that you're brewing medicinal herbs?'

'Of course, how rude,' Hermione said indignant and couldn't help but to scowl at her second favourite second professor for not believing her.

'Sorry, it's just that all of your ingredients were unusual.' Natsuki said, returning the bottle to its place in the table.

'Uhuh,' Hermione nodded and started stirring the contents of the Beaker, 'so what bring you here today, Director?'

'Well... Nothing really, I'm just checking what you're doing around here.'

'With your permission, Director, can I speak freely and voiced out my opinion?'

'Sure.'

'Okay, first things first, you're a terrible liar.'

'W...'

'A – Ah, I'm not done yet.'

'Fine, go on.'

'You came in here not to check on what I am doing but to talk to me about something, isn't that right?'

Natsuki looked at her student sardonically while shaking her head. 'Perceptive much...'

'I'll take that as a compliment. So why don't you start talking and be done with it.'

Natsuki sighed and sat down on one of the high chairs, Hermione Granger might be younger than her but the woman was a fearsome individual. 'It's about Shizuru,' she started and smiled when Hermione rolled her eyes. The English student knew about her relationship with Shizuru and Hermione learned about it by accident (when the English student saw her and Shizuru kissing in one of those empty classrooms). Then Hermione confronted her when they had their weekly meetings with regards to the new research project that she was conducting with the helped of Youko and Hermione.

'No surprise there.' Hermione said, 'but what does it have to do with me? I know that Fujino san has been jealous at me before but I already talk to her about that.'

'I know, you told me...' Natsuki replied, 'but that's not what I want to talk to you about.'

'Go on, I'm listening.'

'Shizuru and I were getting married.'

'Congratulations.'

'Thank you but...'

'There's more?' Hermione asked surprised.

'Will you let me finish first?' Natsuki hissed, sometimes she couldn't bear the younger woman's ability to interrupt a conversation and voice out her what – so – called – unbiased – opinion.

'My lips are sealed, go...'

Natsuki sighed. 'As I was saying Shizuru and I were getting married – but one of her friends Yuuki san was against our relationship and I accidentally over – heard their argument earlier and Yuuki san made Shizuru to choose between me and her.'

'I'll bet that Fujino san chose you over her friend.'

'Yes, she did.'

'So what's the problem then if she chose you?'

'I'm actually happy that she chose me but in returns she lost her friend.'

Hermione was silent for a while as she contemplated her reply, 'Fujino san and I had the same situation. I was once place in that kind of dilemma where I have to choose between my two best friends and the love of my life,' and this caught Natsuki's interest because not once did Hermione opened up to her like this, 'and I chose my two best friends which was a mistake because I almost, almost lost the love of my life. I'm only lucky that she decided to wait for me.'

'Wait... She...?'

'Yes.'

'You mean you're also gay?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'obviously...,'

'So where is she?'

'Back in her homeland France and she doesn't even know that I left England.'

'W...'

'That's for another story, Director, now please leaved me alone so I could finish my herbs.'

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be the last... so no more previews.


	10. Chapter 9

*** Shotgun Marriage ***

By

Azurean

**Summary:** Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend and the two were making out on the former's bedroom when Shizuru's father caught them. Then Fujino Ken (Shizuru's father) forced Natsuki to marry his daughter. And so the eventful married life of the two begins.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime.

**Genre:** Humour/ Romance

**Warning:** There are chapters that contain LEMON.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nine<span>

Before going back to her dorm room, Shizuru decided to pay Natsuki a visit and went to the Garderobe University Director's office and settled down on the sofa, without a word her girlfriend joined her.

'I've heard your argument with Yuuki.' Natsuki said breaking the silence in the room, 'I think she likes you.'

Shizuru sighed and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. 'I'm afraid so but I still hope that I was wrong because I don't want to hurt her further.'

Understanding gleamed in Natsuki's emerald orbs and cupped Shizuru's chin and tilts it up while her other hand wrapped around her fiance's waist and pulled Shizuru closed to her and captured the younger woman's luscious lips with hers.

Shizuru returned Natsuki's kissed and pulled the woman on top of her as she laid back on the sofa and instinctively, Natsuki's hand slid beneath her shoulders, lifting her to expose her throat to hungry kisses. Shizuru's hands slid beneath her fiance's shirt to caress and cling, her skin heated with passion that left her breathing in jerky gasps, her whole being centred on merciless contraction of Natsuki's hands and mouth and the weight of the older woman's body were arousing deep within her. For the nth time she was once again racked by lust, burned by an importunate need to take and be taken. From beneath Natsuki's lashes emerald orbs glittered fiercely.

Shivering, aching with desire, Shizuru smirked and instantly Natsuki's arms slid further down her back until its movement lifted her hips free of the cushions. And then Natsuki's lips force her mouth open and moved in between her legs and started grinding which she returned with intensity. 'Please... oh, please...'

Realizing what she was doing, Natsuki stopped, then lay still, placing soft kisses on Shizuru's throat until her heartbeats slowed. Then she lifted herself away from her fiancé, pulling the younger woman up with her until they were more upright. 'No,' she whispered, holding Shizuru's chin when her fiancé tried to hid her face. 'No, when I take you for the first time it's going to be properly, with the whole night to enjoy you.' she smiled and lifted Shizuru's hand to her lips, kissing the tips of her fiancé's fingers. 'You always respond with such gratifying enthusiasm, my dear, that a hurried encounter here wouldn't be making the most of your charms.'

'I think your self – control frightens me sometimes.' Shizuru muttered.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Shizuru and Natsuki were married on a fine sunny day in a judge's office with their immediate family and closed friends as their guests and witnesses to their union.<p>

Six hours later, Shizuru found herself standing before the full – length mirror in Natsuki's bathroom in the Kruger mansion, surveying the lavender silk robe that Saeko had given her as a wedding gift. She had to admit that the garment suited her perfectly, the lavender colour accenting the porcelain smoothness of her skin and providing a neutral contrast to the mass of chestnut coloured hair that tumbled down around her shoulders. Though loosely fitted, the silk robe somehow emphasized the flowing curves of her body and the silk was so fine, her shape was silhouetted through it whenever she moved into the light. Yet it wasn't one of those slinky, filmy negligees. Turning sideways before the mirror, Shizuru examined her reflection closely, wondering if she should change to a kimono, and then deciding at last that she shouldn't. Wondering to the dressing table, she dabbed a touch of distilled orange – blossom water on her wrists and behind her ears as she surveyed Natsuki's simply decorated, masculine room. It's her first time to be in Natsuki's room and it excites her. There were no frills in here, discounting the red carpet. The furniture was dark and heavy, with less ornate carving than most of the furniture at her parents' house. Yet simple as it was, it was a comfortable room, large and unrestrictive, and she liked it. It suited Natsuki and there was nothing about it that she wished to change, except that at the moment she wished that her wife were in there with her. 'Where is she?' leaving the dressing table, she went to sink down on the edge of the huge mahogany bed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 'Why didn't she come?' it was nearly an hour since they had arrived from the restaurant where the private reception was held and Natsuki showed her to the room and left to go and take shower on the guest room, so her wife said.

Shizuru had expected to find Natsuki waiting for her in here after her own shower but her wife hadn't been and now, as the minutes ticked by, she was beginning to worry. When another long half – hour had passed, a devastating thought occurred to her. 'What if she wasn't coming at all tonight? What if she had decided they shouldn't consummate their marriage?' a heavy ache settled in her chest and she stared down on the floor, chewing her nails as a million doubts assailed her. 'Surely she would have come by now if she was coming at all,' she thought miserably, yet it was difficult to believe she would be spending her night alone. Natsuki had said so often that she wanted her, if only physically, 'so why didn't she come? Why couldn't she at least come and say goodnight?' such questions had no answers and for a moment she considered going to find her wife but dismissed that idea almost immediately. She was too cowardly to seek the older woman out.

Suddenly all the tension of her arguments with Nao overwhelmed Shizuru. A dreadful sick sensation churned in her stomach and, to her astonishment. She abruptly began to cry softly. Drawing her knees up against her breasts, she wrapped her arms around them as the tears slid relentlessly down her cheeks. Then soft hiccoughing sobs began to escape her as the tears flowed faster, streaming over her temples to dampen the bedspread beneath her cheek. As the sobs became completely uncontrollable, she pressed her face into the mattress, so caught up in her unhappiness that she wasn't aware she no longer alone until Natsuki suddenly sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

'Why are you crying?'

Unable to answer or to face her wife, Shizuru turned over onto her side, her back to Natsuki and she tensed when her wife's hand curved around her waist, warming her skin through the lavender silk.

'Why are you crying, Shizuru?' Natsuki asked gently. 'Tell me.'

Natsuki's question only caused her sobs to become more audible, Shizuru didn't want pity. Her wife had obviously only come in the room because Natsuki had heard her crying.

'Shizuru, talk to me. Don't hide. Tell me what's wrong,' Natsuki commanded softly, turning her wife over where Shizuru couldn't conceal the tear – streaked face. 'Please, Shizuru, tell me.'

'I'm – just tired, I guess.' Shizuru lied, her voice thick.

'Is that all, though?' Natsuki persisted, pressing a handkerchief against Shizuru's clenched fist. 'Then why should you be crying?'

'I'm not really sure.' Shizuru muttered, drying her cheeks and forcing her eyes open for the first time. Her breath caught at Natsuki's proximity and her wife's attire or rather, the lack of it. Natsuki was only wearing a pair of brassier and a navy blue pajama pants that hung's low on the hips. Suddenly, despite Natsuki's reason for coming to her, she ached to fling herself against her wife, to feel Natsuki's arms enveloping her. Yet she fought the temptation and continued the charade. 'Oh, I don't really know what's wrong. Too much excitement this week maybe, everything all together just upset me.'

'Little liar.' Natsuki scolded, her voice dangerously soft, somehow. Gripping Shizuru's shoulders without warning, she hauled her wife against her so that Shizuru was half – lying across her thighs. She brushed the chestnut hair from Shizuru's face with curiously urgent fingers, and then lowered her head until her mouth hovered just above Shizuru's. 'It isn't just nothing and it isn't too much excitement that's made you cry like this, is it, Shizuru? Now tell me the real reason or I'll...' with a muffled exclamation, she closed her mouth over Shizuru's, roughly at first, then with seeking persuasive gentleness.

Holding herself stiffly, willing her lips to remain pressed firmly together, Shizuru refused to respond to Natsuki, she wanted her wife, yes, but not so much that she had to sacrifice every remaining remnant of her pride. She couldn't let Natsuki to come to her out of pity, then make love to her simply because she was there in Natsuki's bed and they're married. Yet it took her iron control to resist her wife, even to save her pride. The minty taste of Natsuki's mouth, the power of her wife's kisses and the hands exploring her body were compelling inducements, but she fought her rising desires and lay lifelessly in Natsuki's arms.

'Damn it!' Natsuki groaned finally, gripping Shizuru's shoulders and shook her wife. 'Don't go all cold on me, Shizuru. If what Yuuki told you bothers you that much then you should have cancelled on me in this marriage and I will understand.'

'What?'

Natsuki sighed as she raked her fingers through her cobalt hair. 'Tell me what you're thinking, Shizuru. You're not unresponsive, something is bothering you and I'm certain about that. You're warm and affectionate.'

'Natsuki, I...' Shizuru began then stammered, 'I... I...'

'Never mind,' Natsuki said dully, lifting Shizuru up as she stood then laying her gently on the bed. 'We're both tired. Maybe we can resolve this some other time. Goodnight, Shizuru.'

As Natsuki stood from the bed and started to walk away, a horrifying sense of loss assailed Shizuru, making her entire body ache with excruciating pain. With a muffled cry she propelled herself off the bed and run after her wife, coming to an abrupt halt behind Natsuki as her wife touched the door knob. Her small trembling hand went out toward Natsuki's, hovered tentatively, then ram lightly over her wife's back. 'Don't... Don't go, Natsuki,' she whispered, tears filling her eyes again. 'Don't leave me alone tonight, please. I... need you.'

Natsuki turned slowly, her emerald orbs taking in every inch of Shizuru's body. 'Why, Shizuru?' she asked softly, taking both her wife's hands between hers. 'Why do you need me?'

'You know why, Natsuki.' Shizuru murmured. 'I love you.'

'Then why are you acting this way? Why are you pushing me away now that we're married?'

'My insecurities got the better of me and all the things that Nao had said about you that you're only...'

'Do you believe her?'

'I... No. I don't.' Shizuru answered honestly.

'Then cast away all of those nasty feelings, Shizuru. I promised you that I am yours, didn't I?'

Shizuru looks down on the floor ashamed of herself. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

Natsuki cupped Shizuru's face in her palm. 'You silly girl, I love you, Shizuru, forever and always.'

Happiness such as Shizuru had never known before swept through her, draining all the strength from her body and, trembling, she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. 'Oh, Natsuki, I love you, so much,' she whispered, and touches her lips to her wife's. Suddenly she was crushed against Natsuki as one hand tangled in the thickness of hair on her nape.

Natsuki pulled her head back, whispering Shizuru's name as her mouth took possession of those luscious lips of her wife.

Lifted off her feet, held closed against her wife, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, moaning softly as Natsuki's hand on her hips pressed her closer and she recognized the gesture of her wife's hunger to become one with her and her lower limbs ached for it too. With a soft cry she dragged her mouth away from the onslaught of Natsuki's. 'Take me, Natsuki,' she whispered. 'Please, love me now.'

'I may never stop.' Natsuki whispered back, her eyes brilliant with light as they devoured her. Then her lips descended on Shizuru's again and as her tongue invaded her wife's mouth, she began to untangle the robes sash while Shizuru clung weakly to her. 'Where did you get this?'

'Saeko mama gave it.' Shizuru said, loving the look of admiration that her wife was sending her.

'It suits you well.' Natsuki muttered, cupping Shizuru's breast, her hands warm through the silk. And a smirked grazed her lips when she finally removed the sash that was holding the robe, she pushed the cloth from her wife's shoulders and the robe falls down on the floor. 'Lovely,' she said roughly as her eyes swept over the length of Shizuru's body, lingering on the rapid rise and fall of her wife's Rose tipped breasts. 'You're so beautiful.'

Shizuru trembled, she trailed one finger across her wife's parted lips.

Natsuki whispered, 'I love you, don't ever forget that. And I'd never hurt you deliberately, you know that, don't you?'

'Yes.' Shizuru breathed, pressing against Natsuki, suddenly shy again and slightly afraid, yet eager to belong completely to the loved of her life. 'Take me to bed, Natsuki,' she whispered against the smooth skin of her wife's neck. 'Hurry.'

'No, I won't hurry.' Natsuki muttered softly hoarsely, sweeping Shizuru up into her arms and carrying her wife to the bed, she put Shizuru down gently on the cool white sheets, then she was beside her wife, nibbling Shizuru's lips with her teeth. 'I won't hurry, Shizuru, because I want to make this as good for you as it will be with me.'

And Natsuki did. Infinitely patient, she scattered kisses over Shizuru's body as her hands set her wife on fire with a need only she could assuage. Her mouth possessed the taut straining nipples of Shizuru's breasts and the smooth sating skin of the crimson eyed beauty's abdomen. Raising herself higher, she explored the sweetness of Shizuru's mouth with her tongue, and when her wife's lips cling to hers and Shizuru was begging her to take her, she lifted her head, smiling down at Shizuru with inexpressible tenderness.

'Shizuru, love.' Natsuki breathed huskily as Shizuru's body yielded completely beneath her. 'Relax,' she whispered as her fingers dig deeper within her wife's.

Shizuru arched against Natsuki, her fingernails pressing into the muscles of her wife's shoulders as Natsuki took her and with her wife's triumphant groan of possession, her hands urged Natsuki closer. Her parted lips sought Natsuki's as their bodies merged and as a pleasure more intense than she had ever known accompanied her wife's gentle invasion of her innocence, her breath was released in a long, shuddering sigh of sheer joy. 'Natsuki, oh, I love you. So much,' she whispered against her wife's seeking lips. Then Natsuki's mouth took possession of hers again and her wife slowly and very deliberately began introducing her to an ecstatic world where every pleasure was shared and the joy of giving and taking was exquisite.

Considering later, Shizuru stirred, delighting in the feel of Natsuki's bare skin against her own, her lips explored the hollow of her wife's shoulder and when Natsuki's arm around her waist tightened, she smiled drowsily up at her beloved. 'Did I disappoint you?' she murmured softly, knowing what Natsuki's answer would be.

'Don't be coy.' Natsuki said, smiling back as she brushed her lips against Shizuru's temple. 'You know very well what a delight you are.'

'You're a delight too.' Shizuru teased and Natsuki blushed, 'if you don't mind my saying so.'

'Mind? I hardly think so. I'll just start minding when you stop saying so.'

'I never will stop.' Shizuru promised, snuggling closer to the warmth of her wife's body. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' Natsuki whispered and covered Shizuru's body with hers and kiss the woman she loved.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>Natsuki and Shizuru were now married. Hermione is starting to open up to Natsuki about her past. But there were questions that still remained unanswered;<p>

When will Nao accept the fact that Shizuru was already married?

Is there still a chance for Shizuru and Nao's friendship to be mended?

When will Nagi learns the word give up?

And who's the French woman looking for Hermione?

**ShotGun Marriage (second stage)**

**Turning Page**


End file.
